The Sorcerer of Origin
by ImpossiblePossibilty
Summary: Mercurius Ark head of the Ark magus family, winner of an AU 4th Holy Grail concluding that it was impossible for him to achieve a true magic in this modern world wishes to be sent to one where the Age of the Gods still exist. Now read his journey in the Dungeon City of Orario in his quest to reach a True Magic. Oc is not a completely horrible person like most Nasuverse Magus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorcerer Of Origin**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beyond The World**

Everything was dark. The sky was colored jet black despite the fact that it should have been 8:00 AM. Smoke covered the sky blotting out all light from the sun. The once beautiful city of Fuyuki had been engulfed in a sea of flames.

Within this disaster man, womens, and children of all ages were trying to survive. Some ran. Other were to afraid and simply stayed in the safety of their homes. But no matter what they all died. Using the last of their breath crying for help from a hero that would appear and save them.

None came of course. Not because in this modern day in age there were none but rather but rather because the very fire that was killing them all was caused by heroes.

The Holy Grail War. A battle between chosen seven Masters seeking the mythical Holy Grail. Of course this Grail was not actually the one that Christ had used in his last supper but that mattered not to the average participant of this battle. After all what they craved for was the Grail function as an omnipotent granting device. Thus to obtain this device the seven Masters summoned servant. Spirits of ancient legend from eras long gone to due battle with.

This however is not a story about the sevens chosen Masters and servant fighting in this war but rather the result of the wish of the war winner.

Thus our tale start at the climax of everything at the final moments of the final battle of the 4th Holy Grail War.

" I must congratulate you lancer. Not many after all can have the right to claimed that they have pushed the me so far. However this end here. Be glad that I have acknowledged you as a worthy opponent. " Arrogantly proclaimed a certain gold armor wearing king.

" Do not act so arrogant King of Heroes. This battle is has yet to reach a clear conclusion. Neither of our master master has yet to defeat each other. Nor has either of us had yet to be push to the point where we are force to release the name of out mightiest noble phantasm." retorted a gold armor lancer.

Without another word both heroes resumed their duel. The king summoning dozens of portal each one containing a rank B or above noble phantasm within them to strike down the lancer.

In response Lancer charged forward. Only using the absolute minimum of moment to close the distance between the two while also making sure to deflect or dodge the barrage of attack heading his way.

 **Scene Change**

While the two servant were engaging in their vicious duel so to were the two remaining master in this war.

Within the underground cavern of mount enzou a young man probably having yet to even reach the age of 20 is battling a battling a much more experience magus who was a best in his early 30 and at worst at his late 40 .

By all mean this should have been a one sided stomp match. Even ignoring the difference in the amount of experience and time to study their respective magecraft the lineage between the two were far to different.

The young man magus family was by no means small in fact one could argue that his family was at least upper class within the clock tower hierarchy. With the family starting of last year having reached a 100 years of age.

However on the other side of things. The young man opponent was a whole nother beast all together. Tokiomi Tohsaka. A magus from the Tohsaka family who has a legacy of over 200 years behind them doubling the 100 years the boy family had just recently reached. Which also means a much better magic crest. Not to mention the fact that compared to the young man family the Tohsaka's had a wealth or greater achievements one of them being that they were one of the 3 founding family of the very war they were taking part in.

However despite this great handicapped the young man was keeping up spell by spell against Tokiomi. In fact one could possibly argue that the young man had the advantage.

" So this is the prowess of the Ark family great prodigy. I must admit I was originally sceptical of your abilities but now I can fully see why many consider you to be your late father superior in the art of magecraft." Tokiomi said as he launched a fireball at Ark.

Reflecting the fireball away with a spell in one hand the Ark family head responded in kind by launching a ball of water at Tokiomi. Who easily dodged out of the way.

" Hmmp are you perhaps admitting your inferiority as a mage Tokiomi. If so at least know that you would not be the first family head over twice my age I have defeated in a formal duel." The head of the Ark family replied.

" By no means did I ever say such a thing. I recall simply stating that for your age you are indeed stronger that your late father. Which in itself is an impressive feat."

Tokiomi launched another fireball at Ark however unlike before this one was more powerful meaning deflection was out of the option. So Ark took the only reasonable approach to this and jumped out of the way of the fireball. However just when he had landed Ark found himself staring at a ruby which had probably been thrown in anticipation that he would dodge this way.

In a great burst of light the jewel erupted in flames engulfing the Ark family head in it explosion. Tokiomi however did not let his guard down believing that such an attack would be able to bring his enemy down.

When the smoke had faded as predicted by Tokiomi the Ark family head was okay in fact he was completely uninjured thanks to the barrier he manage to erect the moment of the explosion

"Well than that quite a shame I was hoping to not have to kill you in this war. After all you seems like a genuinely nice guy. Perhaps if things were different I would be out right now having coffee with you." Said the Ark head casually as if the event just now didn't faze him at the least.

" Assure of your own victory already? One would think that from that last exchange you would be the one losing this battle. Also by the way I much more personally prefer tea."

" Well then I say you need to get your eyes checked good sir because from my perspective me easily blocking that jewel you went through so much trouble making sure it would hit, shows exactly how wide the gap between us is."

" Oh what has possibly brought you to that conclusion. Though you coming out of that attack completely unscatthed was indeed beyond my expectation I don't believe such a feat gives you the right to call yourself my absolute superior."

" Oh I can assure you Tokiomi That I have more than enough reason to have confidence in myself."

Crossing his arms numerous magic circles started to appear behind Ark. There number in the dozens. A feat that by all means should be impossible for most modern day maguses. With the amount Ark had called forth there number alone would decimate Tokiomi and this is not even taking in the amount of power in each of them individually.

Tokiomi of course recognized what the magic was, well what type it was at least. Magecraft from the age of the god. From the era when Gods and Monster stilled roamed the world.

" I see so this was the spell you had in you sleeve this entire time it would seems like this is checkmate. However before my end I would like to ask you how."

Thinking about his option for a moment Ark quickly came to a decision.

" Simple really if you recall my assistant in this war summoned caster as a servant so I had him summoned someone more than willing to teach me the arts of magecraft. Though I will admit I am nowhere near his caster skill level. Thus why I arrived late to this battle. I needed the extra time to prepare this spell. The battle until now was me pulling my punches while I added the finishing touches."

" Hahahahahahaha." laughing in response to Ark explanation just now Tokiomi looked as if he was about to fall onto his knees. " Ah forgive me for that outburst just now. I simply couldn't believe that during the short duration of this Grail War you would manage to obtain magecraft from that of the age of the Gods. However I do not believe that a noble magus like yourself would lie so you word must be that of the truth. Yes it would seems that from the beginning I stood no chance in this battle."

Knowing that his end was coming Tokiomi used all his remaining magical energy to at least try to protect his magic crest from the coming barrage to come. Praying that his daughter Rin would be able to find his corpse.

Feeling that Tokiomi has finally given his last prayer. Ark unleashed the full might of his magic upon Tokiomi annihilating him in a barrage of light.

' Master the King of Heroes is now within the range of the spell caster had previously set up.' Ark servant Karna telepathically communicated to him

'Perfect then I shall now activate the bounded field... Karna by the power of my last remaining command seals be filled with mana and win this battle.' Ark commanded

 **Back to the Heroes moments earlier**

The city of Fuyuki was in near complete ruin. The flames that had previously engulfed it were now gone blown away more or less by the clash of the 2 heroes. However in there now lay skyscrapers snapped in half, Crater miles wide, and roads completely destroyed.

Even now that epic battle was still going on. The gold Lancer this entire has been trying to close the distance between him and the golden king aiming to deal a single fatal blow toward the king of heroes. Naturally though Gilgamesh did not just simply sit by and allow this as he continues to fire barrage after barrage of Noble Phantasm at the Son of the Sun God.

Naturally even with Karna great and impeccable skills he could not fully deflect everything coming his way with pure martial prowess alone, being force to use his Noble Phantasm Brahmastra more than a few time already despite it heavy cost, to blow away some of NP barrages.

This has been going on for the last 5 minutes now which is a long time when you consider that both these greats heroes are moving at speeds faster than even lighting. With no end in sight. Though due to the cost effectiveness of the King of Heroes and inversely the great drain of the Invincible Hero of the Mahabharata the ties was ever so slowly turning in Gilgamesh favor.

That is until just now when Gilgamesh master Tokiomi causing the link between them to be cut. Now normally this would not be to much of a problem for the King of Heroes. Especially since he had been summoned as an archer with Ex rank in independent action. By all mean with how cost effective he was even if that skill was say a B rank he would be able to last at least 2-3 days.

However the situation for the king of heroes was most sever. For he had been pushed to the location where the late caster of this war had set up her final work. A bounded field that just now had been activated with the function of draining as much mana from the everything within it range as possible.

Now of course this would affect Karna who was in the field range also but unlike the King of Heroes Karna still had his master who was now free from his intense battle to fuel him, along with a command seal.

In other word the tides of battle had completely changed.

Using the opening given to him. Karna focused his prana burst behind him and launched toward Gilgamesh at unprecedented speed. The King of Heroes tried to slow Karna advance via a massive barrage of noble phantasm while he withdrew to draw his greatest treasure EA no longer having the option to hold back considering the situation he was in.

Much to AUO chagrin however rather than take the few seconds required to deflect the barrage Karna instead simply encase himself in his own Prana burst tapping into the power of the command seal his master had used to further empower the flames to allow him to burn away all the treasures.

In a single blink of an eye Karna had closed the distance between him and the King of Heroes and with a single strike that the King had no chance in blocking or dodging the world was engulfed in flames.

 **Back to Ark**

Everything was over now. Zoukens had been defeated and permanently down for the count, Tokiomi is dead, and with Karna last suicide attack Gilgamesh was now gone too. To further confirm this the Greater Grail had at last taken form before me. Confirming that the seven servants summoned have now been properly sacrificed to it. Yes right now there is not a single opposition to stopping me from taking but just another step toward my long cherished desire.

" Are you sure you want to do this though? To abandon this place?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I didn't jump from the sudden surprise despite the fact that my mind was currently running at a billion miles per minute right now. After all I recognized this voice. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. The Old Man of the Jewel, Kaleidoscope, The Wizard Marshal, and whatever other hundreds of titles he has. However I know him as simply the guy that apparently been 'sponsoring' my participation in this Grail War.

" There is nothing here left for me anyways. I am the last of my family with no brother or sisters let alone even cousins. Though I do have allies in the clock tower they are by no means friends, and the one person I had trusted most in this world my assistant is dead. Truly there can be said to be nothing left binding me to this peculiar world."

" I see very well I can tell nothing I say will persuade you otherwise so I will take my leave now." Thus like that he was gone.

Honestly sometimes I wonder what the old man up to. If he knew my wish from the beginning and had the time to visit me throughout this entire war than I wonder why he does not simply just use his magic to transport me. I know he isn't stingy about such a thing considering all those other useless pieces of shit regular people that he constantly troll are evident of that fact. Well not that it matter now.

" Oh Holy Grail. Grant me this wish." I started speaking the word that I had been constantly repeating in my mind since the start of this war. Though as if to spite me the repressed memories of the important individuals that had help me get to this point also started to pop up.

" This world this present is a worthless one." My assistant no I guess it time to basically acknowledge him as a proper prodigee that followed me everywhere like a dog he was even as loyal as one to enough to even sacrifice himself for the sake of my victory. Honestly looking back now I should have taught the brat better than I did.

" That is why free me from the chains that bind me here." My father perhaps the entire reason why I had taken upon me this journey for the grail so that I may fulfill my true ambitions.

" Transport to a new world a new reality." My prodigee servant/ my mentor for this grail war ironically considering the position of his master. The one to teach me magic from the age of the gods along with various other useful skills.

" One where the age of the gods still continues and shall continue. One where various magical races still walks with mankind. One where Gods and Humans have reached understanding. One where magic still run rampant without the prohibition of Gaia." Finally my completely loyal super ultra powerful servant that had always stood by me this entire war Karna. Actually now that I think of it I never once told him my first name. Well I guess I'll have to remedy that when we next meet in this new world.

" So that I may fulfill my ambition of reaching a True Magic grant me now this wish Oh Holy Grail!" Thus like that the Holy Grail activated and I was engulfed in a pure white light.

 **Timeskip**

My arrival into a whole nother world did not go exactly as I had expected it to. Then again when did using a magic beyond one's current understanding ever go as planned.

Rather than a fashionable arrival through a portal in space and time like Zelretch often did I was instead sucked through some kind of black hole in space and time and was then thrown the other end at a completely random location.

Which bring me to my next problem with my first experience with parallel world travel. Rather than give me at least some option on to where and how I would land I was instead sent crashing from multiple meters in the sky to a random alley somewhere. Safe to say I was anything but pleased. Honestly if that was any other magus in my situation they probably would have been dead then and there it was only thanks to my family specific magecraft that I was able to survive such a fall.

Getting out of the miniature crater I created due to my sudden landing. I decided now was a good time to dust off all the dirt and grime that had been collecting on my clothes ever since my fight with Tokiomi ,up till the landing just now.

Taking a quick look around me I noticed that there was a strange lack of people giving me strange stares despite the ruckus I caused just now. From that I can assumed a few things about my current location. based on the lack of noise from the street surrounding this alleyway, along with the lack of people passing by it from what I can see. The place I landed at his relatively abandoned.

This is both good and bad. Good because that means I didn't created any unneeded attention for myself. I definitely didn't need any of that right now when I just arrived in a new world. Especially after what my experience with the Grail War has taught me.

This is horrible however since now that I have the time to better compose myself, I have just realize that I can't detect anybody within a 4 mile radius of myself. Well I can sense that beyond that there are people with all kind of levels of strength but they were all crowding each other. Troublesome because there goes my plan of just knocking out some idiot in a abandoned shady corner of town and extracting all this world general knowledge directly from his brain.

Well there no point just waiting here than for someone to come. Since I confirmed no one near me may as well explore my surrounding.

Walking out of the alley I was in, the first thing I noticed was just how badly decayed the various building around me were. Some of them were fairly minor with only cobwebs and a few small cracks in there walls other got as bad as having plant roots taking up the majority of the building. Honestly I wonder how that was even possible considering that the 2 building I just compared were literally right next to each other!

The second thing that caught my attention were how old the neighborhood I was in was. Not in the way that everything seemed to be abandoned for some time now but rather the architecture of the streets, houses, etc. Now I am no expert in this subject but with a single structural grasping spell it was easy for me to tell that the quality of the street and houses were far inferior to that of even the more antique areas in London.

Walking toward one of the abandoned building I noticed that there was a sign on the front door, from the appearance of the building that looks to be a run down store I am assuming the signs say open or close. Assuming because I have no idea what the bloody hell written on it! Despite the fact that I had knowledge in pretty much almost if not every language dead or alive on Earth.

Actually hang on I think I can decipher what written on this. Yes from what I could tell the language this is written in seems to be just a weird mix between the normal and cursive english alphabet, From the O like letter at the beginning and the fact that this conveniently also has 4 letter this signs is flipped open.

Well look like me being sent to this area wasn't a complete waste of time. Already I gotten the opportunity to learn this world language without any interruption. Still just to stay safe I should probably find more samples just in cast there are any irregularities I maybe missing like possibly an extra letter.

Walking away from the abandoned shop I began to continue wandering down the streets along the way I found more sample of this world written language to decipher. As I initially expected the only difference is that the english alphabet is written in a strange mix of cursive and normal. Though no all is going exactly fine. Despite the fact that I know how it written now it doesn't mean I know how to speak it. For all I know some of these letter could have a completely different pronunciation. And with no one in a-

Wait there was someone heading this way or rather in this direction. From what I can tell this person is alone with nobody else. Though that person feels to be much stronger than the average human from my world. By how much I'm not sure but now may be the my only chance for a comfortable first contact. However before that I'll think I will scout him out.

"Silentium, abscondam. " I casted two spells on myself the first to silence the noise I create and the second to just make me overall harder to protect. Thus like that headed into a shadowy alleyway to hide myself.

 **Time Skip**

Poor that was the first thought that ran through my mind when I first saw this boy. From first impression alone I could tell that he wasn't that financially well off. For one his clothing were made of extremely quite low quality material and I didn't even need structural grasping to figure that out. Two his clothes had quite a few holes and patches on them. That combine with the fact that he look to be trying to head to his home when were in a presumed abandoned part of town point me to believe that he is a hobo.

Would noticing those details first be strange? kinda. After all most normal people would probably honed on the fact that this kid is an albino rather than the fact that he poor but then again I not most people but rather the winner of the 4th Holy Grail War. Going through such a horrendous event has fine tuned my brain to gather information by observing the smaller details of a person to figure them out rather than simply trust appearance alone.

Besides that this kid seems to be a hunter or warrior of some kind. Based on the backpack he carrying, the chestplate he wearing, and the low quality knife he has on him along with the way he run being inefficient I guessing he relatively new at this.

From the looks in his eyes and the pure smile on his face. This kid doesn't look to be a bad person either. Conclusion he the best possible candidate that I could have possibly met in this place. Sure the fact that he seems to be some kind of warrior is off putting but again he seems pretty nice plus the kid looks to be a complete noob so in worse case scenario I can at least escape if needed. For now though I should think about how I should make first contact.

Hmmm he looks to be running quite close to the side of the roads so I could probably just accidentally crash into him by rushing out of an alleyway to make it look like I am in a hurry. Yeah I'll go to the nearest alleyway up ahead and when he about to run by it Ill rush out and 'accidently' crash into him.

 **Pov Shift**

Today was a great day. I don't know why but for some reason luck been on my side this entire day. This morning when I was on my way to the dungeon Miach-sama gave me two potion. Eina-san also gave me a map of the 3rd floors meaning I finally had permission to start adventuring there from her. On top of all that I manage to gain a monster drop today! I can't wait to finally get home and tell this to Kami-sama! I imagine she be-

" Guuuu" It seems that without realizing it I had bumped into someone causing us to both fall. The area around here is abandoned so there usually only me and my Kami-sama. So I guess I gotten reckless.

Looking up to see who I had bumped into. I greeted with the sight of a human male probably around the age of 19. I had never seen this person before while running around here. Despite the exotic clothes he was wearing. An expensive looking black jacket with a hood on the back along with blazing red loose baggy pant combined with his strangely designed shoes and shirt would look like something I would recall seeing.

Though then again I can't see his face very clearly due to his hood covering the majority of it. So perhaps he just someone I haven't met yet that just recently got those clothing.

" Ahhh sorry for bumping into just now." I said to this stranger.

"HOCASDOHSAJDASD" Staring straight into my eyes the stranger said some strange words that I didn't understand.

I don't know what happened afterward but for some reason everything just got really fuzzy all the sudden.

 **Back to Ark Pov**

Mission accomplished! Information fully extracted. Thank you kind stranger for your patronage in my quest to rehabilitate into the culture of this world.

Though he didn't know everything I would have like him to I got the general gist of how things work around here. Still what a surprise. I know that a world where Human and God reached an understanding was part of my wish but I never thought it would be granted in this form.

This world where Humans, Gods, and various other races live side by side in complete perfect harmony of each other. Of course according to this boys memories racism was still kinda a thing but compared to my world, this world that had yet to even reach an era of Enlightenment was doing much better at handling racism than my world did.

Though I wonder what I should do now with this new information. My best move in order to gain a true magic would be to gain a blessing via joining one of these gods familia but the problem is which one.

Loki at first glance seems like a good choice a powerful familia with lots of resources behind it. It would be probably pretty hard, but with my magic that I would dare say is far superior to the extremely limited stuff they got here I feel like I have a chance. The big problem is that I would prefer not being force to go on the expedition that they often go on.

Ganesha is another big shot that is probably easier to join than Loki. They don't go on as many adventure and more often than not simply handle public relations so I would probably have more freedom there than Loki. However I'm not sure how well I would get along with their eccentric god.

Freyja is definitely out of the option. I read more than my fair share of myth and in them a general consensus seems to be that if one can. Always at least try to avoid goddess of beauties no matter what.

On the complete opposite end of those last three however is the familia of this boy that I hypnotized to be sleeping on the wall right now. The Hestia familia a new poor familia that literally have zero pros for joining it over any other familia. Well for the average person at least.

It because they are new and just starting out that they are perfect for me to join. They are a blank slate a familia with zero duties beside go into a dangerous underground dungeons and kill deadly monster that want you dead. From the memories I got from the boy his goddess seems pretty nice and easy to get along with if not on the overly emotional side. Though it obvious she likes this boy so my chances of becoming the head of things is probably nonexistent. Not that I would want to, too much responsibility that would get in the way of my research time.

Their financial issue isn't that much a problem for me. I could probably just open a magic shop using my spare cash from dungeon exploring and my wares would sell like crazy. After all my standards for magic item seems to be much higher than that of this world. Which is sad now that I think of it since they are still in the age of the gods. Though I can't confirm this since this boy has only ever went window shopping for them so he probably never seen the actual good stuff. I have confidence in the items I make rivaling this world absolute best regardless. And even if that venture failed WHICH IT WONT! The money one could make from the dungeons with only maybe killing 4-6 goblin is more than enough to apparently pay for a night at an inn and I am confident I could do better than the boy here.

I estimate that as I am now even without a falna I could probably kill in about an hour around 10-20 goblins depends if the dungeon is 'nice' enough with it spawn in the the first few floors. After all what a bunch of monster compared to history mightiest heroes.

Thus with my plan set and my lines ready I awoke the boy from his slumber.

"Uwahhh, sorry for bumping into you just now!" The boy named Bell said to me again. Not realizing that he was just a moment ago sleeping on the wall.

" It okay we are make mistake every now and then."

" Still I insist. After all you could have gotten hurt from that fall."

" Alright then I accept you apologies boyo." I waved it off. "Say your an adventure aren't you?"

" Yes, Im currently an adventurer under to Goddess Hestia." He replied instantly as if somebody like me could be trusted. Honestly this kid to pure for his own good.

" Ah well than this is pretty embarrassing to ask you but would you mind if I join your God familia." May as well lay it on him straight consider the type of person he is this is the best possible approach.

.

.

.

.

Hmmm? Did I perhaps do something?

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

 **Time Skip**

" Bell-kun welcome home!"

Arriving at the rundown church that I already knew existed. The first things that greeted me was the sight of Cranel goddess hestia. Who I can only described as a child with breast rivaling that of super models. Launching herself onto the boy causing both off them to fall over.

" Kami-sama not now. There a guess here." tried to calm the goddess

"Eh?" noticing my presence just now Hestia turned her head slowly toward my direction as if just she showed me scene she didn't want anyone else to see. It okay Goddess I already have seen this multiple time due to Cranel patronage. There absolutely no shame in this situation. Definitely none at all. LoL.

" Ah Bell-kun brought a friend home come in come in." Hestia quickly recovered getting off of Cranel.

" It be an honor to accept. Kami-sama."

" Ah please call me Hesia instead."

" Alright Hestia-sama."

Guiding me into the church we went into an underground room where all there furniture seemed to be.

" Bell-kun would you mind fetching us some tea."

"I hope you don't mind but due to our financial situation we can't provide more." Hestia apologized. Not stated but apologized, man this is a really weird experience for me. A god apologizing to a human. Even with Cranel memories this is hard to take in.

" It alright Hestia-sama considering the reason I am here I should be glad for this much."

" Kami-sama here your tea." Bell returned with 3 cups of tea.

Taking a sip to accept their hospitalities I couldn't help but to notice the poor quality of this. Not that I am blaming them after all when one lives as the head of a fairly big magus family naturally one get the opportunity to try the best the world has to offer. Not to mention the gigantic time difference between my world and this one that has led to innovation in the art of brewing.

" So I must ask what the occasion for this sudden visit Bell friend."

Right straight to the point I guess here's goes nothing. Standing up from my seat.

" My name is Mercurius Ark. Hestia-sama please let me join your family!" I practically shouted that last part as I gave a bow.

.

.

.

Were doing this again aren't we?

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!?" was the only response from the goddess.

 **Time skip**

After waiting patiently for minutes on end just I like I did with Cranel it seems that Hestia finally calmed down a bit. Hmmm she got over it faster than the boy did than again unlike him she is a goddess with her lover trying to calm her down.

"Wuwuwaa!?" Or you know she was still as confused as before. Screw it I am not dealing with 5 more minutes or mindless mumbling. Let just go with it.

" I understand this is quite a lot I am asking of you but please consider even for a second my request!" 10/10 perfect acting skills. Now hopefully while she in her less than stable state doesn't ask for a why.

" Kami-sama please get it together!" Cranel scream with all the strength his level 1 lungs could possibly afford him snapping Hestia out of her daze.

" Eh? Ohh! Please forgive me for that sorrowful scene just now!" Goddammit Cranel you're too pure for your own good now she actually somewhat stable!

" Though I would more than gladly add you into my familia. Can I ask why Ark-kun? As you see there not many pros to joining our small yet humble familia?"

And she asked the one question I didn't want to answer. The worst part of all this. I can't lie. After all humans can't lie to gods and I don't want to risk it just because I am from another world. Well here goes then.

" Okay Hestia-sama but while I tell you my story I like to request to you not to interfere."

Giving me a nod in response. I began telling them how I got to this world and why. Naturally considering how nice the boy and Hestia is I omitted some detail about my murder death kill tournament and just said it was a normal tournament. I also omitted from the more gruesome things I have done as a magus. Along with some of the darker detail of my world like how the Gods are no longer around and the planet wan't humanity dead.

' I see you came to this world because you believe that in your world than reject magic it would be impossible to reach this things called a True Magic. So you hoped to travel to a world with a much nicer magical environment by participating in a tournament to gain a magical artifact capable of granting almost any wish. Do I have everything so far."

Nodding only in response I allowed her to continue.

" So you came crashing landing here and after sometimes managed to quickly gathered information about this world using your magecraft." Not entirely untrue I did use magecraft to gain most of my information here. Thanks to Cranel kind patronage.

" Thinking that growing stronger by joining a familia would be you best bet to achieve your dreams. You head out to find a familia that would allow you to join it and that when you ran into Bell-kun right?" Okay she twisted that last part into her own interpretation but hey no point in biting the hand that feeds me.

" That more or less the entirety of my story yes."

" I see well if that the case I see no reason to not help you with your goal in reaching this True Magic. Welcome Mercurius-kun to the Hestia familia."

Thus like that Bell erupted in joy.

My oh my why is it that I feel I will have to be watching out for this kid in the future.

* * *

 **Well if you made it here then you probably have some question about this chapter but before we go on I would like to say this I have low confidence in my fight scenes and possibly Grammer.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering why I use a magus Oc rather than Shirou or Emiya or just a normal Si. Well for the first two I didn't have confidence in my skill to fully portray them also because we already have a crossover with them as mains. As for not using an Si well I felt that it would actually be easier to use an Oc instead. Give him an actual goal beside herp a derp live life become the best no one ever was get a harem. As for why I used a genius Magus rather than say someone with class card or a true magic well I didn't wan't to make my Oc to OP and reaching a true magic is my Oc goal so can't have him start out with it.**

 **In this AU of the 4th War Angra never contaminated the grail because he wasn't summoned.**

 **How Op my Oc you people may wonder? Well as he is now he not at the level where he can take on level 4 or higher. Without a falna he anywhere between high end level 2 to low end level 3 if he gets a lot of prep time. My Oc main strength would be his SKILL in magecraft. In the Hierarchy of Orario Riveria is the STRONGEST mage but Mercurius is the most SKILLED.**

 **Why didn't Karna use Vasavi in his fight against Gil some of you may ask. Charge time moment Karna get that out Gil uses Ea to end the fight he had to stall things out until Merc defeated Tokiomi and activated the mana draing bounded field caster left behind.**

 **Why did I start my story during the climax of the final battle of the Grail war. To give you a bit of context by the way this is an AU of the 4th war if you can't tell. Kiristugu never got hired by the Einzbern in this one.**

 **One last disclaimer I am by no mean a mega nerd on everything Nasuverse just and above average one so forgive me if I make some terminology mistake here and there.**

* * *

 **Any way Review and tell me what you think Any other inquiries then feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorcerer Of Origin**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Exploring A Whole New World**

My first morning in a whole nother world and the moment I opened my eyes and regained clarity I could tell things were already going better than expected. Why is that so? Well yesterday after I was officially inaugurated into the Hestia familia and was given a falna. We decided to party. Now our familia weren't the most financially stable but of course me being the ultra prepared magus I was. Brought over from my world valuables we could exchange for cash. Mostly jewels since they were small enough to fit inside a bag.

Thus after an hour trying to convince Bell and Hestia that this was an investment toward the familia we went to a place we could exchange them and then proceeded to go to a pub a celebrate. Naturally we all drank till we couldn't anymore and before I realized it night time was already upon us. Now here come the problem. The Hestia familia only possesed a coach and bed to sleep on. Meaning one of us would have to sleep on the floor since it was already too late outside to try and buy myself a bed. Naturally Bell being the innocent guy that he was offered himself as tribute. I however had another alternative to use gradation air and try making myself a bed. Not the most solid plan I have come up with when you think about it. After all if Gaia influence is as strong in this world as my previous one I be waking up in the morning on the floor regardless, however if I wake up on a comfy bed like I did just now than that mean Gaia influence is non-existent or at the very least weakened in this world.

Already possibilities were racing through my mind on how my other spells could have possibly been affected by this change. Maybe if I get lucky and experiment with them correctly some of them will gain entirely new and more powerful effect just by being used in this world alone. In fact I could probably use the mana from the atmosphere to power most of them now due to the fact that a world in the age of the god will naturally have more of it in both quantity and quality.

On a another note I gotta check Bell mental condition considering how I blasted him with what I just realized was a Gaia unhindered hypnotic and memory extracting spell.

I don't know why but something tell me that kid will be on the wrong end of many hilarious experiment to come. Well I'm sure he be fine the kids give off that same 'I wont die so easily' aura I feel from from the heroes summoned in the Grail War.

Getting out of bed I proceeded to go through the holy trinity of morning rituals. Get dressed, Eat food, Brush my teeth.

Taking a look on the side I noticed that through everything I did both Hestia and Bell were still asleep. Choosing to leave them as is. I walked up stairs only to be greeted by complete darkness when I arrived the only source of light being the moon. Now the Hestia familia has no clock to keep track of time there too expensive in this age but guessing from my usual sleeping habits and the position of the moon in the sky I say this is around 4:00 in the morning.

Now if I recall from the memories I got from Bell he usually wakes up at around 6:00-7:00 meaning I got about 2 hours to explore what I can of town and then come back to meet up here with Bell so that he can take me to the guild and have me officially registered under the Hestia familia. Sure I got the basic info from Bell about the guild, local pubs, and such but the important stuff like magic shops is what I am truly interested in. Before that however.

" Deprehendere" I'll leave a magic ward here just in case those two decided to wake up early.

Leaving the church through one of the broken window to not make any noise. I ran down the route that Bell usually took to get to Orario shopping district.

 **Time skip**

Uneventful that was honestly the only things on my mind as I was exploring this town. Now one may think that such a thing is only natural, after all who would be awake at 5:00 in the morning. But I didn't mean that kind of uneventfulness in the first place. No the kind I meant was one where there was no 'tourist attraction' that could get your attention.

I mean You would think that in an age where Gods walk alongside humanity along with a bunch of other races, in a city made to combat monsters there be more magic shops opened by various mages scattered around the place. But nope this city is practically deserted of them. Must of been why I couldn't find anything about their locations while scouring the boys memory because he never had the chance of running by anyone of them.

Perhaps they are just hidden in the corner of a usually empty street somewhere. Seems unlikely considering the setting of this world but us magus do like a peace and quiet environment. Plus what else do I got to do talk to people?

Taking a quick short cut through an alleyway I noticed that in the corner of the very alleyway I enter there was conveniently, a magic shop just right there. Oyyyy it that really such a good idea!? I know us magus like our silence but your running a shop here! How are customers supposed to find where your shop located in this day of age, where cellphones and such doesn't exist. What are all magus in this world expected to know where all the shops were via some kind of underground connection like in my world. If so why? There literally no reason for such a things in this setting!

Well who cares in the end I achieved my goal already of finding a shop so I guess there no real reason to complain. If these guy want to ruin their own business than it not my problem. I wonder if it open though at this time of hour.

The Witch Secret House huh? Approaching closer to the store I managed to see despite it still being dark outside the sign that flipped on open. With further inspection via structural grasping I know that the door was unlocked.

Going inside the first thing I noticed was that this shop was small incredibly so despite the fact that the outside is much much bigger. Conclusion either this place has a hidden room somewhere or this shop is just naturally like this. Considering the type of people I would be dealing with Im currently edging out on the first option.

Beside that there was nothing really notable about this place a bunch of magic items were stored in shelves and glass cases but nothing else that would make one assume it was a shop at first glance. In fact this place look closer to a magus personal workshop.

" Ohhh to think someone would come here at this time of day and for them to be a new face. Tell me boy for what reason have you come to Lenoa Witch House."

Turning my attention to the forefront of the shop I saw behind the counter a witch... That was honestly the best description I could give to the presume owner of this store. This person called Lenoa looked exactly like that of the typical witch that would often appears in children stories like that The Wizard of Oz. In fact I would dare say she the hidden sister to the wicked witch of the west. By the way yes I follow modern advancement in science and such if you couldn't tell by my cell phone comment earlier.

" Forgive me if I am intruding but I am only a newly minted 1st day adventurer exploring the city."

" Kahahaha. Don't make me laugh boy! You a newly minted adventurer. Please with that insane magic reserve I could easily mistake you for a high end level 2 adventurer ready to become level 3. No considering how you look to be holding yourself back you may even be higher than that."

" I speak no lie. I truly never before today never had a falna on my back and truly never until now joined a god familia. Though that does not mean that this is my first day as a practitioner of the art."

" A human learning magic without the blessing of a god? Could you perhaps be blessed by a spirit?"

Blessing from a spirit or god. Why would a human ever need either of those things to learn magic?" Could it be that in this world they don't have about magic circuits. No that can't be the case can it I mean Bell has them. I saw it when I first observed him. It shouldn't be something exclusive to adventurer either I saw that some civilian had them yesterday when we went to party at that pub. Than the only option left is that people don't know about magic circuits. That why a god or spirit blessing is required. This world doesn't know how to awaken the circuits themselves.

If so this is information I can leverage over people.

" I can neither confirm nor denied that."

" Is that so. Well then boy tell me you don't seems to have much money on you. So how about a trade."

Though so no matter the world mages are all the same we can't resist to chance to gain new info.

" I am listening."

" You tell me how you gained the ability to use magic without the intervention of a god or spirit and I'll make a stave just for you."

This is a pretty good deal after all even if magic in this world is so behind that they don't even know about magic circuits perhaps their ability to make items due to the God's blessing is superior and even if that not true I get a sample of the standard in this world is anyways.

" Alright then, you got yourself deal." Now then where to start? Hmmm ah an example of course.

Flaring my circuits with power blue visual lines like that of computer circuits started to appear all over my arm. In an instant my theory that this world did not know about the existence of magic circuits were confirmed. As Lenoa faced turned into that of a complete surprise shock.

" These lines you see on my body are called magic circuits. The source of every mage magic reserves."

Over the next few minutes I would be explaining to Lenoa the principles concepts of magic circuits. Not to much though only the most barebone stuff that any kid in the clock tower were taught at the age of 6. Like how to figure out a mage reserves base on the quality and quantity of there circuits but nothing beyond that. Hell I didn't even tell her that the number of them was decided at birth and that they originated from ones souls. Lenoa being the smart witch she is, knew that I was withholding info but didn't speak up. After all she probably realized by now that in term of skill and knowledge over magic I was her superior. Though naturally I warned her of how they can be damaged and the danger of damaging them. I'm not a completely horrible person.

" Well that will be all for today sadly I got to meet up with one of my familia members now. I'll come back in about 2 weeks time to pick up my staff. Try not to get yourself killed by doing anything stupid with this new knowledge until then"

Whether she was too surprise by this new found information to respond or that she had nothing else to talk about didn't matter to me because by the end of the day I managed to get a free sample of this world craft in exchange for information just about any kid in the clock tower could have gotten their hand on by simply be born.

Ah truly today was a great day for me.

 **Time skip**

" Morning Bell enjoyed a good night rest I hope? No nightmares?" I greeted him after he had exited from the church basement. I Having arrived home mere moments before.

" Yeah that pillow you made for me really helped. I don't think I ever had a better night rest." So he seemed as cheerful and energetic as before and I don't sense any anomalies on him. That means that my magic didn't have any dangerous after effect to them. Still I better stay vigilant.

" Alright then seeing as how were both dress and ready to go how about you start guiding me to this guild now."

" Yeah we better go now since the guild can get very busy later on in the day."

Thus me and Bell rushed out of the abandoned church and toward the Guild hoping that we would be able to outrun traffick.

It only took us at most 10 minutes to reach the guild with our superhuman speeds. Which was an above average size building for this era, mostly made out of wood and marble. The inside greatly resembling that of a bank. With employees in pretty fancy looking suits lines behind counters. Some employees were there to exchange magic stone, other as advisors, and the rest for various other miscellaneous work.

Here was where adventurer officially signed up to be allowed into the dungeon but mostly so that the guild can keep track of how much tax should be given to a familia. Naturally in exchange they provide a bunch of services in return like information about the various floors and monsters spawn rate. Which in my opinion is worth considering this is a life of death career. This is also where I would be exchanging the dead remains of monsters in the future for money.

By the time we entered it was already crowded with all kinds of adventurers going through with their business. Because of how crowded it was inside it took me and Bell a while to maneuver through the crowd and toward the front desk.

" Eina-san!" Bell greeted a brown haired elf I recognized as his guild advisor.

" Ah Bell how are you today?"

" Great today I here to get my Kami-sama newest child signed up." Bell pointed to me.

Changing her attention from Bell to me. " Greeting . My name is Eina Tulle. Today I will be the one handling your registration."

" Please call me Mercurius Tulle-san."

" Alright Mercurius-san could you please filled this form for me if you have any inquiries about it please tell me."

Accepting a stack of papers and a pen to write with I began reading over terms of my contract. The stuff on this thing was pretty basic. Asking for my name, Age, Living quarter in Orario, and Familia. Beside that there was also stuff like my experience with combat, preference for an advisor, and finally the actual legal stuff that can be summed up as, if I die they don't take any responsibility for my death.

Quickly filling out the everything out everything I needed to I handed the stack of paper and pen back to Eina.

" Okay it will just take a moment to process that but beside that do you own any equipment. If not the guild can sell you some armor and weapons."

Merely responding with a casual use of my gradation air to create a replica of bell's dagger.

" … I see well besides that I am obligated to ask if you want to pay a small fee to listen to a lecture of the dungeon and it many dangers, I highly recommend doing as it provides important information all new adventurer need to know for there first time entering the dungeon."

" Nah I already researched into that stuff myself earlier." Not a complete lie I did research in my own time…using the memory I got from Bell and the lecture that he got.

" Mercurius-san I must insist that you take this lesson it could be the difference between life and death!" Eina slammed her hand down on the table. Turning a few eyes our way.

" That right Mercurius this is really important even if you know how to fight already the dungeon is unlike anything you encountered before!" Ah my precious younger than me senior. How cute looks while he tries to warn me of the dangers that I already know of.

Rather than give them a serious answer back. I merely began to paraphrase the lecture Bell got. Quickly going over important things like the rule on how we shouldn't try to interfere with other people prey, spawn pattern of the first few floors, and the layout of it all."

"... Okay then since you already proven yourself knowledgeable on this matter then with that everything complete. Congratulation Mercurius-san." Eina said with a strained smile.

With that me and Bell made out way out of the Guild and toward Babel.

" That was amazing Mercurius I knew you could use magic but I didn't think you had a magic to make weapons."

" That was nothing special really if you recall I used the same spell yesterday remember?"

" Ehh you mean that was the same spell that made your bed if so could you use it to replicate High level equipment!" Bell eyes were practically shining with stars at the prospect of having the chance to get better armor and weapons.

" Nope, I can use it to perfectly replicate your dagger but that only because it was so low quality if I tried to replicate high class weapons they would probably be an extremely degraded copy. Honestly this spell isn't very useful for making high class luxuries items."

" Wait then why didn't you want to buy anything? with the Vali we had remaining Im sure we could have gotten something good."

" That because anything of noticeable value would have been without a doubt beyond our budget while anything less that , I could just replicate with my magic. There was literally no point in buying anything not unless you feel like wasting money."

" I see…"

" Actually while were on the subject of equipment here." I made Bell a dagger. Said dagger wasn't anything notable. Just something I found while window shopping earlier but when compare to Bell current one well the difference may as well be that of heaven and earth.

" Ah thanks you! I'll be sure to take good care of it."

Am I scared that during mid combat the dagger would eventually disappear like all construct made by gradation air would? Yes but not today after all the bed I had made yesterday was still in existence meaning that objects made using this takes at least 8 hours to be erased. Assuming there a Gaia to erase them in the first place. Plus I will be there the entire time today so there no real problem even on the off chance it that does happen.

 **Time Skip**

The dungeon as I expected it to be was nothing more than the world largest mining site. Made primarily out of rock and glowing rocks which I will be from henceforth dubbing as lumanite. This place mostly just a maze of paths to follow, some of them narrow, some of them quite large. Every now and then you run into a wide open area but those were far and few. Thankfully because usually those places have multiples paths leading to them meaning more ways monsters can enter in and attack you mid combat. Really if you have ever been to any maze in your life before than just imagine the first 3 floors of this place like that. Except it underground and teeming with monsters wanting to kill you.

" So Boy you been here longer than me what the plan of action for today?"

"Umm I was hoping that we be able to the fourth to possibly fifth floor today. Since this is the first time I ever had someone party up with me."

" Question then would you prefer it if we run into monster or no monsters."

" None? Why do you ask Mercurius?"

" **Vidente** , I just casted a magic that allowed me to detect things around us. Meaning now I know which path that don't and which path do have monster in them."

" Wow that amazing Mercurius-san with this well get to the 4th floor in no time!"

" This is nothing notable to praise at now then give me the map I may know what route to take in avoiding monster but that doesn't mean I know how to traverse this place."

" Yes, here you go Mercurius-san!" Hmmmm it seems that without knowing it I completely taken control of the situation and here I was gonna let the boy handle most of the work while I observe the place.

" Alright then now let head out to an adventure!"

.

.

.

Traversing the dangerous depths of the first few floors was easier than I expected it to be. Thanks to my Vidente I can not only detect lifeforms but also get basically in a way a 3rd person view on the general area around us. That combine with the fact that the map so far has been extremely accurate thus far has allowed me and Bell to avoid any monster up till now. Allowing us to arrive to the 4th floor in no time at all.

" Say Mercurius can you tell me more about the magic you use?" Bell spoke out the first time since we began traversing the dungeon.

" Like what? I have a lot of magic under my use you will have to be more specific than that."

" I mean how is it you know so many spells before ever becoming an adventurer. I mean even so veteran have a limited slots of 3 spells."

" Oh you meant the why our magic capabilities are so different. Well to put it bluntly I am not really sure why. In fact probably no one in my world well beside maybe 1 person can confidently answer that either but I do have a theory."

" Just a theory?" he asked innocently.

" Yup just a theory. Anyway the theory is because of the fact that in my world the God never descended for the purpose of walking side by side with mankind."

" But wouldn't that make your magic weaker rather than stronger?"

" In certain way yes but in other no. You see because there were no gods to help us mankind had to face the danger of the world on it own. Due to that humanity who normally could not use magic created a method to how and with that out path separate. You guys who were simply complacent with your current situation and us who wished for more and thus ran to eventually achieve more."

" So your current ability is one created because of situation?" Bell said with a grim expression probably imagining what a world without the gods would look like.

" I'm not sure what you're thinking with that grim expression on your face but stop it. Remember that this is all only a theory. Plus even if said theory is true you guys should be glad that we have a reliable goddess like Hestia supporting us lots. Unlike like the people from my old world."

" Yeah your right!" Thus like that he returned to his usual cheery mood.

" Good now that your mind no longer in the clutter. Be ready a group of enemies coming up straight a head. We don't have another route forward!"

As I foresaw from the the corner of the next fork a group made up of 8 goblins appeared. Having heeded my warning Bell had already gotten out his new dagger and taken a stance.

" I have a spell that will can separate the group, can you handle 4 of them alone?"

" Yeah"

" All right then moment their seperated I want you to charge in."

Giving me a nod in confirmation I began charging a large amount of prana through my right arm then slammed it down onto the ground. " **O Scindetur Terra** ( O Earth Be Split)"

Suddenly what could only be described as a double sided wave made of dirt and rock. Appeared in between the group of goblins sweeping them up and slamming them onto the wall surrounding us. Separating them into 2 groups of 4 just as I wanted.

Bell than charged forward choosing to engage the daze group of goblins that been pushed to the wall to our right.

Meanwhile I turned my attentions to the group of goblins on out left. Now if I wanted to I could have easily killed both groups with the spell but I chose not to. Mostly for 2 important reason.1 I wanted to have more time to better examine these monsters it honestly just that simple. 2 Didn't want the boy to become over reliant on my ability after all in a life or death career, over reliance on something can often get you kill. In this type of job one must learn to adapt quickly to different situation.

Charging up a paralysis spell that I didn't even need a chant for. I shot it at one of the Goblins on my side. My attack traveling through the air like that of a lighting bolt before hitting the Goblin closest to me, turning it into nothing more than ashes the only evidence that it once existed being the magic stone it left behind.

Okay I did not expect that. I mean I knew that with Gaia weaken presence here my spells would all be buffed to insane levels of power. Especially since there should be no one else that know how to use them in this world but I didn't expect a shot that was made to account for that change and then be furthered held back on would deal this much damage.

Charging another one I tried again to actually paralyze a Goblin this time by holding myself back even further. I aimed at the one closest to me again capitalizing on the fact that they were still in a daze state. Releasing my shot once again it hit my target on the mark this time successfully stunning the goblin.

While this happened however the other two goblin that I had left to their own devices had finally recovered from their daze state and were now charging at me. Having already secured my first sample I no longer needed these guys. So I charged up another lighting spell tho this one was slightly different from the one before.

Leaping toward me in order to close the distance between us the goblin made a last minute attempt in order to try and interrupt my spell. Sadly for them however I was much faster. Releasing my spell at one of them the goblin to my right was instantly turned into ashes leaving behind only a magic stone. The other one probably now thinking I didn't have the time to weave another spell didn't even bother to check the remains of his dead companion, instead choosing raise it claw to strike me. Hell I could even see the sick twisted grin that the goblin had on.

Now just to spite the thing, since I just now confirm it has some level of intelligence and emotion I could give it a reinforced punch to the face and instakill it or charge another spell and turn that murderous hope into despair. However I will do neither after all my spell that had previously turn to ash his companion had no bounced off and was now heading straight toward him from behind. Of course since it was so busy preoccupied with me it didn't even notice the bolt of energy heading it way. The things didn't even register the fact that it was already dead by the time ashes and a magic stone were all that remained of it.

Checking to see that my captured prey was stilled paralyzed which is was. I turned my attention toward Bell who had just killed his second prey and was ready to face his last remaining two. Now if he had slightly more experience than by now he be done with the 3rd one. However that was not the case. By observing his fight with these two fodders. I noticed that the boy was as expected making lots of beginner mistakes. General bad footing due to not extending far enough or sometimes extending to far. The same by the way could be said about his slashes. The boy was also not making full use of his other free hand. Often time letting it go places where it should not be. I am gonna have to fix that bad habit later. Anyways despite all these glaring flaws the boy was actually winning against his two adversaries. Concluding that he would not need my help anytime soon I turned my attention back to my capture prey.

Since it was illegal to brings monster up to the surface without official permission I would have to do all my experiments with them here. Using structural grasping tried to figure out what exactly made up these monsters beyond the obvious flesh and bones. The results I found well turn out these things aren't made from flesh and bones but rather something else, that has the abilities to imitate flesh and bones. These monster are like shape shifters except they can't control their own form. Which is probably why they come with a magic stone to keep them together. This would also explain why stronger monster have bigger or higher quality stones more magic power to fuel them. Of course this is all speculative work base on one single sample so result may vary later on as I get more time to experiment with them.

Now however I no longer have any use for this little devil in front of me sooooo. Stabbing my hand through the monster chest I grabbed the magic stone embedded in it and literally yanked it out of the goblins body. Using magic is nice and all but some time violence for the sake violence also feels just as good. As the monster faded into dust I noticed that this time it decided to leave me with a small gift a single claw. Hmm gonna have to figure out the logic behind that later. Putting the magic stone into my bag, I used a vacuum spell to suck all the other stones on the ground into the bag.

Now with all my current business finished I turned my sight again back to Bell who was still in the midst of his battle. Huh this is gonna be a long day. Well the bright side is that the kid finally onto his last goblin so he no longer have to worry about being outnumbered.

 **Time Skip**

" 60-60,000 Valis!?" after having spent countless mind numbingly boring hours farming the 4th floor, me and Bell had decided to pay a visit to the 5th floor to get a hang of it before deciding to call it a day and head back. Now the sun was on it way to setting and we had just finished exchanging our stones for much needed cash.

" Hmmm is this a lot for you?" Yes by the way it was I am pretty sure before this his average earning went from anywhere between the 7000-9000 range.

" I mean the most I ever gotten until now was 10,000 only after spending the entire day until late at night and this is 6 times that amount!"

" Well then next time I suppose we will have to aim for 10 times that."

" Yeah without a doubt! Let gain that much the next time no even more than that!" Bell said with great enthusiasm. Man he is easy to manipulate good thing the only one doing it is me or we may just be in a financial crisis.

" All right then, hold your hype back for now let just go home and tell Hestia-sama the good news."

 **Time Skip**

"60-60,000 valis!?" You know, I wonder if Hestia and Bell were literally fated to be made for one another because I could have sworn I was in this same exact situation with Bell just mere moments ago.

" Yeah I can't believe it either but Mercurius-san was really cool while we were down there. You should have seen him. He was using spells of all different kind, left and right. Killing monster in a single attack!" The kid said as he made a bunch of over exaggerated hand gesture to try to relay my use of magecraft.

" It was nothing special those were just the casual ones I usually use. I have many more devastating ones in my arsenal."

" You shouldn't think of it like that. I don't know what the standard is for your world but in this one it consider a great gift to be able to use more than 3 spells. If you show off to much, we could get into unnecessary trouble."

" I'll keep your word in mind from now on then." Was my only reply.

" All right, well since were on the topic Merc-kun how was your first time in the dungeon?"

" Well it wasn't everything I expected it to be, than again me and Bell only explored up to the 5th floor but the monster in my honest opinion were all extremely weak and easy to deal with. As Bell said earlier most of my enemies fell within a single use of a spell and as I said so before those spells were amongst my most casual. If possible I like to start journeying deeper into the dungeon but since in the eyes of this world I am only a level 1 the guild probably won't let me journey any deeper."

" Mou there it is again that attitude I warned you about, the one practically saying I can take on the entire world. You should be more careful Merc-kun the danger of the dungeon should not be taken likely."

" Kami-sama right Mercurius-san. Even if your so strong it dangerous to go alone into dungeon unprepared!"

Dang it seems like I hit some kind of weird switch with them. I have to avert to conversation fast!

" Things will be fine, I'm not going anywhere... Yet. Plus it not like I actually planned to go in unprepared. When the times comes I will make sure to bring proper items for a long journey." Specifically surgical knives and other things I can use to experiments on the dead corpses of monster.

" As long as you understand the danger. Now then how about I update your status. With all the monster you guys killed Im sure you two grew immensely. Merc-kun how about you go first since this is your first time in the dungeon. I mean you must at least be excited to see how you improve." Well she not wrong.

Following her into the bedroom near the back. I then took my shirt off and laid faced down on the bed exposing my back to the world to see. Feeling her get on my back. Hestia pricked her finger to begin the falna update ritual.

Honestly the falna ritual to me felt strange to say the least. When I first obtained mine it felt like something had been linked to my soul yet not. Whatever that thing was, the arcanum of the gods I hopefully assume. Boosted my capabilities to far greater heights than before and not just physically but also magically. My magic circuits somehow someway the quality of them had greatly improved. In my world such a feat was an act approaching but not quite reaching the level of a true magic, specifically that of the 3rd magic, Heaven Feel. Meaning by all mean it should have been impossible normally. Then again I am dealing with a God here so I guess normal doesn't exactly apply to them. Even now while I lay here I could feel the quality of my circuits slowly increase. Perhaps when I level up I'll get lucky and the number of circuits will also increase.

" All right I'm finished now." Getting off of me. I got up and put my shirt back on and then grabbed my stat sheet that been handed to me by Hestia.

" Remember the status of an adventurer is precious information that you should never reveal. However with something like that I want you be extra careful in making sure no one ever see your back unless it a life or death situation. If the other gods found out about your status no doubt one of them will try to declare a war game on us."

Taking Hestia advice to heart. I then reviewed my status. As expected I didn't improve all that much from grinding low level mobs. The only thing that I would say significantly changed from it original 0 state was my magic stat. Truly the road to become the best was a slow painful grinding one.

 **-Status [Mercurius Ark]-**

 **Name: Mercurius Ark**

 **Level 1**

 **Strength** **I** **4**

 **Endurance** **I** **1**

 **Dexterity** **I** **7**

 **Agility** **I** **2**

 **Magic** **I** **30**

 **[Skill]**

 **Mystery B**

 **Mage A**

 **Magic Resistance D**

 **Summoner ( Reduce cost for summoning and maintaining familiars) E**

 **[Magic]**

 **(A lot this list would take to long to make but it has every single magecraft Merc know. Including variations of what basically the same magecraft along with spells like the servant summoning ritual even if he can't perform it. The amount is over a hundred)**

 **\- Status End-**

* * *

 **Alright against all expectation including my very own I managed to get this chapter out in only a few days. Not gonna lie I expected to finish this in about a week or possibly more. Please Don't go expecting continues release like these.**

 **Now onto important topic stats. Here how I perceive it. Every time one does something the falna gives the children exp base not only on the effort they exert but also potential along with a few other hidden factors. I came up with this method because it the one to help best explain the Danmachi system after after reading Ais manga. Which stated in the few years since she became level 5 she only gained a total of 16 stat point later on we would find out that Bete from pure training gained a few. Can't remember how much just know that it more than 3. Which raises the question how is it that Bete got 3 or more points from a few weeks of pure training when it took years of dungeon raiding for Ais to get just 16. So I came up with this system. So despite the fact that Merc was literally using near to 0 effort to kill the fodders because of how much potential he is he got points especially in magic.**

 **Let gets something straight here though Merc wont be growing as fast Bell after he get Liaris Freese. The way I intent it to be is that Merc get more umph to his stats for every point in exchange for only an above average growth rate. For instance if say the average person gain the ability to lift and extra 5 pounds after getting 1 point into STR. Merc would be able to lift an extra 10 pounds. Basically he get more bang for his buck due to already being so insanely strong.**

 **Now one may think this is Op which is kinda is but when you compare him to Bell who got to level 3 in like what 2 month and that was with all stats above the 999 range with all of Bells letters being SS-SSS, I think it a fair trade. Merc will level SLIGHTLY slower along with the fact that numbers on his back will on average be in the D-B range with magic being S or above in exchange for the number on his back having more meaning to them.**

 **By the way apparently skills have ranks because according to Asfi page she has one of the highest rank in the mystery skill.**

 **Am I making things to convoluted? probably. Am I rolling with it anyways? yes.**

 **Oh before I leave. Ill just put this right over here.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Is It Wrong To Kill A Minotaur In Another World While Only Being Level 1? ( No one will level up in this chapter!)**

* * *

 **Anyway Review and tell me what you think. Any question you may then Pm me or just put it in your Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sorcerer Of Origin**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Is It Wrong To Kill A Minotaur In Another World While Level 1?**

"You,you aren't going to the dungeon today!?" Asked my young, naive, foolish, senpai of the Hestia familia.

" I never said that you brat." I gave him a full power non-reinforced chop on the head. " I simply said that I would be going late today, since I want to explore this city more. It been about 2 full days since I got to this world and beside a few occasion." Namely the ones where I left homes early in the morning to explore the empty streets. " I had not the chance at all to really get to know the place better." Well at least while it was bustling with people.

" Well I guess that makes sense ,but why don't you simply ask me or Hestia-sama to escort you around? We be glad to escort you!"

" Simple it because I prefer it if I get to know the place on my own. Go to the location that attract my attention whenever. Free roam around and have fun while doing so."

" I see…"

" Hey don't give me that look, like I just kicked a rabbit to the side of the road. Think of this as training. You only been an adventurer for only a few weeks before I came along right? In this kind of career you can't expect to always have someone at your back. So you should at least get in more experience with fighting alone. I'm not always gonna conveniently be there you know."

" Yes, your right Mercurius-san! I'll do my best to meet your expectation!" The smile he gave me was practically shining like the sun.

Truly this kid is naive. I don't know what to feel worse about, the fact that he actually bought my excuse, or the fact that I just took advantage of my own familia member good faith. It a good thing I been taught to steel myself in these kinds of situation or I don't think I be able to live with myself on a day to day basis from now on.

" Ah before I go take this." I handed him a watch except rather than had a small white orb attached to it.

" Mercurius-san what this?"

" It one of the magic device that I been working on these past 2 days now. Basically it act as a form of communication for long distances. Here an example." Getting my own watch out that was covered by my long sleeve jacket. I tapped it twice causing it to start blinking. Before long an image of Hestia appeared in the globe.

" Merc-kun why did you call me? Did you get into some kind of trouble?" By this point Bell was practically gaping at the sight of this. Since phones don't exist around here, this little watch must a revolutionary discovery for him. Hell Hestia had much the same reaction at first also.

" Ah, no trouble here Hestia-sama just showing Bell an example on how to operate his own. You can hang up now."

"Well if that what you're doing then, Bell don't be afraid to call me or Merc-kun if your ever in trouble!"

" Yes kami-sama!" Thus Hestia hung up.

" The use of this device is fairly simple, just firmly tap the device twice and then think of another person with this device you want to talk to, and it will message them to connect. To answer someone call double tap this thing while it blinking and it will connect you to whoever calling. To hang up use your entire hand to cover the globe. By the way this thing is set so that only you can use it. Do you have any question?"

" No I think I get it Mercurius-san."

" Good now despite the fact that you can feel free to contact me with it anytime. I highly advise you not to. I don't want to rush into the dungeon to save anyone after all." I lightly joked, with Bell giving me a nod in understanding.

Well since he understand I got no reason to stay here now. Hmmm I'll think my first destination will be yes the center of this city Babel.

 **Time Skip**

Now that I have the time to properly explore this place in a much more hospitable environment, rather than simply gather what little info I can while on my way in and out of the dungeon. I gotta say Orario is much worse than how I initially imagine it to be. Not in the way of how this world advancement in magic is somehow lower then my own. No any semblance of expectation for that got shattered on my 3rd day here.

When I finally was assigned my advisor, who was a former mage, which is what I put for my preference. I decided to sit down and had a little chat with her and after a very elongated questioning, I learned that this world was in almost every way, when it came to magic was inferior to that of my previous. Apparently one of the biggest ever accomplishment in this world modern time, is by this girl called thousand elf that can apparently cast any elven magic. Which would be impressive, if it wasn't for the fact that this world is only slightly better than my own in certain departments of magic.

Honestly unless one had an extremely strange combination of origins and elements like say [sword], then it be possible for just about any mage to copy each other magecraft, given enough time, information, and research. The problem in my old world was that there no way any sane family would be willing to give you the information part for free. Though then again the ability to just instantly cast any spell by just seeing it once would be a pretty useful one nonetheless. Would have saved me so much time in the past.

Back on the main topic however, the reason why this place is worse than I imagined is because the place reminds me of the clock tower a bit to much. On the surface this place may look like your average place you could find in children story, but if you look deeper than it obvious there more going on. Familia are scheming against one another, whether it be to gain more followers or further their own power. Those with actual potential are crush before they can properly grow, all to secure the safe feeling of those in power. Oh and the guild probably is hiding one or two things from the people.

Basic human instinct always find a way to corrupt everything I guess, even a fantasy world like this one. Now one would think that as someone who was raised there entire life in the clock tower that I be more lenient to this side of society. That way of thinking would be completely wrong, in fact as someone that had to deal with all that stuff since I knew how to talk, I am quiet sick and tired of it all. This is especially true ever since I inherited the family crest many years early, after some less than ideal events occurred.

Well for now let's not focus on that stuff. The Hestia familia is still fairly small and not at all in any way notable so for now I don't have to deal with politics, like I did in my old world.

For now instead I should instead focus on the main reason I am here. Beside exploring Babel, I need to find myself a smith to forge a contract with. Well not just any normal contract, but rather one of mutual cooperation. What that means is I need the person the create a base equipment for me to enchant. Because despite the fact that I can create mystic code, I am not very good at things like making armor, sword, etc, and since I will be busy dungeon exploring. I won't have the time to continuously hone my skills in that department.

This of course means that I am readying myself to start explore the deeper floors of the dungeon. Sorry Cranel, but after 2 days of grinding low level mobs with little result in research to show for since my first day in the dungeon, I am getting tired of simply waiting to get the guild permission. So I think I will just sneak my way into the lower floors of this place.

Of course the problem is that the moment I turn my magic stones in they would be able to figure out that I been in the deeper floors, but that just mean that I just don't have to turn them in. After all I need to start researching these thing anyways. As for making money for my familia, well it a good things low level mobs are weak enough to still be in one shot range of even my familiars.

Anyways it because of that reason, why I am where I am now. The second floor of Babel. In front of a armor shop called the iron hammer. Well it an armor shop that also doubling as a place young smith's can rent out a forge to make and then sell there craft. Get their name out and hopefully obtain a contract from an adventurer that see potential in their work.

Now one may be wondering why I go for a more low key smith rather than a slightly better known one. Well it because the average smith probably have a bit to much pride in their work, to listen to my proposition. No I need someone willing to want to grow as a smith at any cost. That they would be willing able to discard their pride. Their work after all could save or kill me, so the last thing I want is someone with so much pride their not willing to grow when an opportunity is basically being handed to them.

Walking through the door, I see that already inside multiple fellow low class adventurer were also checking out various armors, sword, bows, lances, and anything else you can think of. Most of them are probably like me a level 1 adventurer looking for someone to make them stuff only difference is that they been dungeon exploring for longer than I have. One of the pros for going to places like these is that you can alway meet the smith who work got your attention, by asking for them.

Using my structural grasping, I looked around the store for something to catch attention. Walking up to a box in the corner that had a set of light armor in it… Welf Crozzo huh? Well I admit that it better than most of the stuff around here, the set isn't exactly what I am looking for. Plus something tells me this guys has a bit to much pride in him to be the kind of smith I am looking for.

Walking around the shop a bit more, taking quick glances at the wares around me to check for their quality. After maybe 10 minutes of aimlessly checking things out I had finally found something again that got my attention. In another corner of the shop there was box with an entire set of armor in them. Though it was buried under a bunch of other boxes, with better equipment in them than what was in the one that had gotten my attention.

Shifting through some boxes I finally got to the one I wanted to check out. In it was a set of black medium armor. Something like this would probably be used by warriors that wanted to get up close to their opponent in a relatively short time, while trying to not sacrifice as much defense as possible. By the standard of mages in this world wearing something like this is suicidal. After all most of the time they would just be standing in one place chanting a single spell and the few time they do move their to busy dodging attack, so something like this would probably just slow them down. However as a magus from the modern era I actually do move plenty, in fact it consider normal for maguses to incorporate some form of martial art into their combat style. So something like this is perfect for me.

The one problem I have with this as said earlier was that it was inferior to the stuff surrounding it. Compare to the set made by that Crozzo a while back this doesn't even compare. However what drove me to check this one out beyond simple style was that this thing was made by a rookie which is impressive considering it quality. Despite being a horrible smith it doesn't mean I don't have any experience with being one. More than a few times while making a mystic code in my workshop did I have to dabble in some smithery to make the required material I needed. Though I am no master I can tell that this was made by a fellow amateur. Though they were few in number there were mistakes made while making this thing, mistakes that only a newbie would cause. I could tell this person had potential. After all the average new blood, if they were still making these mistakes would have a lot more of them show on his work, but this guy barely has any.

" Hey do you know if Gran Fogel is still here?" I shouted to the dwarven clerk in the front of the store.

"Oyy do ya really want him? I mean I gotta warn ya he a complete new blood." All around me I could hear the snicker of my fellow adventurer. Muttering things along the lines of the guy and idiot.

" Yeah Im sure, now where is he?"

" Alright it your equipment. Don't go blaming if he less than you expected… Oyy Marco take over for me, I needa fetch a smith!" Thus the dwarf left through the door behind the counter.

Minutes later the dwarve had finally returned. Bringing with him a messy brown hair male human that probably around 18 years old. The guy stood at around 6'2 feet tall. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt and loose baggy black pants. He looked like someone from Europe, in fact if his hair was blond he would look like your stereotypical European knight. Which is weird considering he a smith, but hey don't judge a book by it cover.

The brown hair human turned his head around the store searching for something before locking onto to me.

" Hey you the one that requested me?" He said walking closer to me.

" Depends are you Gran Fogel?"

" The one and only." Hmm this guy got spunk.

" Then I am Mercurius Ark, the one that has taken interest in your work, but before we discuss things further you got a more private place to talk?"

" Yeah follow me."

 **Time Skip**

A few minutes later we were in a relatively small restaurant drinking some coffee or in my hopefully future smith to be case beer. On his side was a bunch of armor sets for me to try out.

" So I'll be straight with ya why you requested me. Frank had gotta already told ya I am new to all this?" Straight and forward to the point huh? Well at least he will easy to deal with.

" Alright since were being straight to each other, it because I need a new blood and your wares just so happened to not only fit my taste, but also be better than all the other wares from a newbie that I checked out."

Raising an eyebrow at my answer Gran took another sip at his beer. " Alright suppose I believe you? Why do you need someone new to all this?"

"I am a mage with the ability to enchant objects, but since I mainly go dungeon diving I dont have the time to improve my skills as a smith, so I need someone to make the stuff I enchant for me."

.

.

.

" You do realize that your basically asking me to throw my pride as smith away right?" Gran said with a stern voice.

" I'll be straight with you, that why I needed someone new, A more experienced smith probably would have walked through that door right now already-"

" And for good reasons to. The fact that you want to improve on work with enchantments, is basically saying that you don't have enough faith in my equipment to keep you alive."

" I realized that I am basically spitting on your face right now, but I am putting my own pride on the line here to you know." Hook

" Oh in what way."

" Simple I consider myself to be probably the best enchanter in this city, so I am putting my trust your work to be able to handle too might of my enchantment. That you would be able to keep up with me." Line

" Is that so?"

" Yup."

" You do realized as smith is only as big as the pride he put in his weapons right."

" Yes, however I believe a human being is only worth as much as he is willing to grow, to take on new chances and opportunity." Sinker

.

.

.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA. You know what it takes some balls I like you already. It takes some balls to ask a smith to improve an his work, but it takes bigger ones to put such faith in the work of a complete newbie, mister best enchanter in the city."

" So you accept?" I kept my calm facade.

" Yeah but not completely on the normal terms. I want you teach me how to enchant also."

" Though I don't have any problem with actually teaching you I must ask, why do you want to learn?"

" Hmmm ain't it obvious it because I want to improve as a smith of course. I may accept it now but eventually I'm going to grow to a point where my enchantment will be better than yours. My pride as a smith wont let improve on all my most important works for me forever."

Giving him a smile in response. " All right then I agree with those terms, however I want you to promise me that you can't teach what I teach you to anyone else. Got it." I held my arm out for a handshake.

" Alright mister best enchanter, I wasn't planning on teaching anyone else anyways, gives more value to my wares if i'm the only one that can do. " He shook my hand.

Hmmm so this guy has some sense of business. Good to know that his pride isn't blinding him in any form or way.

" Well then now that we agreed to that. I'm planning to head to the dungeon after this, You got anything you want as a request?"

" Yeah how about 4 minotaurs horns."

" What! You know how rare those drops items are? It would take eternity to farm them all!"

" Well then you better get to working on it mister best enchanter in the city." Oh I am definitely taking revenge on this bastard during one of our teaching sessions.

" Tch give me a-" Before I could continue however my watch started beeping. Double tapping the things. An image of Cranel who was currently running away from something appeared in the orb.

Off the the side I could see Gran staring in awe, at the little device attached to my risk.

" MERCURIUS-SAN, HELP A MINOTAUR CHASING ME!"

Are you bloody serious the first time I leave the guy alone in the dungeon and he somehow gotten himself in danger. Are you literally kidding!?

" Hold on Cranel Where are you!"

" 5th Floor!"

" What are the sturdiest pair of boots you got on you." I asked Gran.

Having snapped out of his surprise already, the smith had grabbed a hold of his proudest piece of work to date.

Grabbing the pair boots from amongst them. I reinforced the quality of both of them and then to add icing on the top, a primordial rune taught to me by caster was then inscribed on the heels. Greatly increasing the speed of it.

Throughout this process Gran was in complete awe, probably having been able to tell how much his work had been improve with my magic.

Hurrying to put on the boots. " I'll be back later to pick up the rest of the set."

Thus like that I had rushed off to the 5th floor. It was a good we had went to the 1st floor of babel so I didn't have to take an elevator down.

 **Time skip**

" **Vidente**!" arriving finally, at the start of the dungeon. I had already casted my recon spell for the purpose that maybe while I am on one of the upper floors I would be able to spot where Cranel is.

Rushing through the underground maze that I have long gotten use to. Any trash mob that got in my way were instantly killed by the aura of lighting surrounding me. With my newly enchanted boots I was able to quickly make my way through the first four floors of this place. Arriving in the 5th floor of this place in no time.

Now here comes to actual problem, despite my honest insistent throughout these past 2 day neither me nor Cranel had actually tried to explore fully the 5th floor, and with no map with me I am going in dark. I can sense Cranel on near the bloody other end of where I am now on this floor, but my semi limited 3rd person view via Vidente will only allow me to see so far.

Choosing the run down a random pathway, I was greeted with the monsters that me and Cranel usually dealt with on the 4th floor, the only real difference from then and now was that they came in slightly greater numbers. So naturally they only met the same fate as those monsters only in greater numbers.

Continuing my mad rush through the 5th floors without much struggle I had finally came face to face with a minotaur. The problem this wasn't the minotaur I was looking for, no considering how I could still feel Cranel presence far away from here this must be a completely different minotaur then the one chasing Cranel.

Having noticed my presence the minotaur turn it body toward mine, the thing charged at me with inhuman speed. Now normally it would be impossible for a the average, newly minted, less than a week in, level 1 adventurer to oppose a minotaur. However I was no average newbie, before this I had survived the cruel political environment of the clock tower, was taught by a mage from the age of the gods, and not only survived but won the 4th holy grail war. Compare to the things I have already faced with before, this raging bull in front of me was nothing special.

Jumping out of the way of it charge I got around to the back of the beast and shot a gigantic fireball to it back. Upon coming to contact with it hide the fireball exploded, fully engulfing the frame of the beast. That attack unlike the spells I had used before now was not in anyways held back at all. So perhaps somewhere in the corner of my mind I had hoped it would be a 1 hit ko like all the other times.

Sadly however moments later the minotaur came charging out of the raging flames toward me. My attack had done barely any damage to it. Well barely in my term. In truth there were some pretty bad 2nd degree burn all over it previously unblemished fur. However considering how these things can according to the guild information tank 3rd degrees burn without to much of a problem. 2nd degrees ones won't be to much of a problem to it.

"Tch if that how were playing it, then how about this." Conjuring an even bigger fireball in my hand, I launched it toward the minotaur. While the fireball was still in mid air, I used both my hand to conjured up wind.

" **Ventus Mundi!** " I sent a blast of wind toward my own fireball, the moment my spells made contact with one another my fireball grew to enormous size. To the point where it was around the size of the averagely size pathways I was in. In fact the fireball got so big that it now look like just an incoming wall of fire, due to the fact that it simply had no more room to expand.

As it traveled toward to the minotaur the flames left only destruction in their wake. As the floors and wall were charred black. Finally when the minotaur and my fireball had collided rather than simply explode. The flames instead transformed themselves into a tornado that dealt continues damage to the beast.

" **OOOWWWWOOOOOOOOO!"** Within the raging inferno I could hear to painful cry of the minotaur as it tried to put out my flames with no avail. Of course I want done yet. To make sure this thing stayed down for good I am going to need something more showy.

Reinforcing myself to the limit of my own abilities, I charged toward the beast still trapped in my flames, going around the thing. I entered my own blazing inferno through the back. Appearing right behind the minotaur without it even realizing I was here.

This is the end! Tapping into my knowledge of primordial runes I inscribed onto the back of the minotaur the primordial runes that could generate fire, Ansuz. Due to not having the time to fully master this particular art from caster, unlike her I needed to inscribed my runes directly onto something for them to activate rather than write them into the very air.

With the runes fully inscribed onto it back, I retreated multiples meters away from the beast before my runes could detonate. Moments later the inferno surrounding the minotaur was blasted away, in it stead an explosion of infinitely greater proportion took it place, burning the entire minotaur to ashes in mere seconds. Leaving a magic stone and conveniently for me a horn behind.

Quickly picking up the horn and magic stone. While in the middle of this I realized that on the other side of the flames I had generated stood a regal looking, beautiful green haired elf. Dressed mostly in a green robed. For a moment I was in absolute awe at the sight of her appearance being charmed for a moment before snapping out of my stupor.

The elf was approaching me at an average pace for some reason. Now I could try to run but considering the amount of magic power that she was giving off I definitely wouldn't stand much of a chance.

" Sorry for the inconvenience, my familia had just returned from an expedition and due to our recklessness chased a group of minotaurs to the upper floors. Even for a level 3 like you I imagined it must have been surprising to find such a foe on this floor." The green haired elf said as she began to heal me.

" Level 1"

" Wah?"

" Im only level 1 and more importantly one of my familia member is currently in danger from one of these minotaurs do you have a spell that could blast through these wall and kill it?"

I could still feels presence running down these corridors being chased by a minotaurs still if the signature near him was anything to go by. I knew exactly where he was but not how to get to him.

" That impos- No sorry I don't, or rather I don't have one that could pinpoint where the minotaur is and specifically target it. If I use my strongest I could kill the beast if I knew where it was, but not without catching your familia member in the blast range."

So she useless, great. That leaves me with one option. If I used the prana canon I learned from caster, than I could blast a hole through these wall and kill the minotaurs chasing Bell now. It wouldn't take a very long time to form one, since unlike with Tokiomi I only need to make 1 of them and even than I was stronger and more skilled than I was before, further shortening the time.

The problem is that I really don't want to use it in front of someone else, but if I don't Cranel dies. Huh how troublesome.

" Hey miss you mind doing me a favor and not telling anyone about what happens next?" I said as I got up and began charging the spell.

Sensing that I was up to something the green hair elf stepped cautiously back.

" I can not make that promise. If my captain or goddess ask of me then it my duty as the Loki familia vice captain to report every detail I find."

Well it was worth trying I guess. Turning my attention away from one of the biggest familia in the city vice-captain I put full focus onto my spell.

First weave an imaginary circle onto reality using one's mind with the od inside my body. Then gather the mana in the atmosphere into a single point. Thankfully since I am in the age of the gods now, the quantity and quality of the mana in the air made this part faster than before. Finally the hardest part shape the mana into reality and then-.

Forcing a connection between Bell watch and that of my own. " Bell, right now jump out of the way!"

I didn't wait another second to confirm Bell response as I fire my canon. The beam blasting through multiples walls of the dungeon, before bursting through where Cranel was, vaporizing the minotaurs that was chasing him instantly. Thankfully I could still sense that Cranel was still alive and kicking meaning he took my advice.

Using the holes that I had made, I quickly made my way to where Cranel was. Leaving behind me a surprised green haired elf.

 **Moment Before Cranel Pov**

' UWAAAAAAAAA!" I was gonna die. There no way that I wasn't, with a minotaur chasing me from behind. To make matter worse I knew from the map that I was running into a dead end.

Mercurius-san I'm sorry I made you worry, please don't blame yourself for not making in time, also from now on please take good care of Hestia-sama from now on. Goddess I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep our promise please forgive me.

Approaching closer to what I knew was a dead end, I began to fully accept my fate, however just then.

" Bell, right now jump out of the way!" almost instinctively taking Mercurius-san instruction I ducked forward. Barely avoiding the blinding beam of light that burst through the wall. Killing the minotaur chasing me in an instant.

" Hey Brat you still alive alive and kicking?" Like a hero from a fairy tale he arrived in a blinding burst of light to kill the monster and give a hand to those in distress.

While I sat, gazing at Mercurius-san in awe I didn't notice that a girl in blond haired had just arrived moment earlier. The only though coursing through my mind was that one day I want to be like him, I want to reach to same stage of strength as him, I want to get stronger. Grandpa one day I want to have an encounter with a cute girl in the dungeon. One day I want to save someone just like the person in front of me.

* * *

 **... I have no word to describe my feeling right now I dont know how, but someway I managed to write this chapter in only about 5 days... HOW?**

 **Well anyways onto my actual feeling for this chapter. I felt in this chapter I had some up and down. My ups, in my opinion being greater than my downs. One of my proudest moment in this chapter was probably Gran who will be a reoccurring character in this story, being Merc personal blacksmith. For now I want to keep detail as minimum as possible. As for the whole best enchanter in the city well Merc is the best as stated in my 1st chapter no one in Orario could probably rival him in pure skill with magecraft and enchanting require skill. The only one that could probably challenge or perhaps surpass Merc is Fels who created the Philospher stone and gained immortality. Riveria only beat Merc in term of magic power and raw stats. This will be something that I will keep hammering as the story progress.**

 **Onto my last thing Merc saving Bell from Mino-kun. Honestly I did this for 2 reasons. I wanted the Bell to continue his dream of obtaining a harem so that he would be less single minded with the interaction of women around him. Also I wanted to start a bit of a family friendly rivalry not really with Bell and Merc.**

 **The basic guist of how I imagine it is that Merc will be dungeon diving at a faster rate than Bell does. Causing Bell to want to improve, to catch up to Merc who despite being on the same level as him and later on being on a lower level than Bell, is still a lot stronger than Bell. Basically it an infinite feedback loop of Merc growing at a stupid pace due to being an anomaly in the falna system and Liaris Freese responding to Bell desire to catch up to said anomaly.**

* * *

 **I think I covered the most important bit but any other inquiries and put it into your review or Pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sorcerer Of Origin**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Story That Began Then, In This World**

" The moment we get out of this place, as soon as I find the time to, I am going to start your training session." I said, no stated to the boy that I just saved from a Minotaur attack.

" Eh?"

" You heard me right, considering the event of what happened to day your gonna need a bit more skill if I am to start to trust you in dungeon exploring solo again."

" But, but today was just a flook I mean I'll probably never run into a minotaur again for a while Mercurius-san!"

" Even so I was planning on this eventually anyway since, after this I am planning to start diving deeper into this place."

" Eh?" again what with this kids and his love for this word?

" You heard me right, I recently found a good smith to make me weapons and considering how I just manhandled those 2 minotaurs It pretty safe to say I am ready for the deeper floors now."

" Eh?" Well it official he finally broke. Well I guess it to be expected considering the events that literally just transpired literal seconds ago. May as well deal with this strange blonde chick, while I wait for Cranel brain to fully reboot back into reality.

" Now as for you young miss, won't you introduce yourself already?"

" Ah, my name is Aiz Wallenstein...:" Is that all? Actually wait is this girl socially inept? I mean your literal first encounter in this place and that monotonous voice is how you bloody introduce yourself?

" Okay then miss Wallenstein could you please tell me why your here?"

" My familia, came back from an expedition but we chased some minotaurs up here in the process. So I came helped to exterminate them." Okay so she presumably in the Loki familia, like that green haired elf.

" Sorry-" Wait she still going? The hell was that long pause then, was she thinking of what to say next? "for the inconvenience, If there something I could do to compensate you then please ask."

" Ah no-" Wait a minute if she in Loki familia and is confident enough to kill a minotaur then surely she a high level adventurer. Meaning she a credible source. If I play my card right, I may not have to sneak into the lower floors.

" Actually miss Wallenstein I have a bit of a problem, You see I am but a humble level 1 adventurer. So as you imagine my guild advisor would not believe in my ability to kill a minotaur. Therefore I request your presence as a witness to my great achievement."

My only response was silence. Looking at Wallenstein in the eyes now, I saw that her eyes were wide opened. As if she was in complete utter disbelief at what I just said.

" Forgive my teammate lack of manners, she simply is not used to dealing with such situations. Though I prefer you now involve her in your schemes, after all I imagined a level 3 adventurer like yourself would have a hard time convincing anyone that you killed a minotaur." Appearing from the hole in the wall caused from my prana canon was the green haired elf from before.

" This again? Look I told you literally a few minutes ago a best, I am only level 1. Is that sentence so hard for you to properly understand lady?"

" Hardly, I perfectly understand what you meant, however it obvious that what you are saying is a lie. Considering the feat that you have just accomplished moment ago it would be impossible for you to be any less than level 3, in fact I would say that you may even be at level 4."

" Fine then if you don't believe me then simply ask for my guild record when you have the time to. The name Mercurius Ark, ask for my guild advisor Altair Shimazaki. You won't have a problem if the info comes from the guild itself will you?"

For a moment I could have sworn that a surprise look began to surface on the green hair elf face, however that was quickly replaced with a completely calm facade moments later. The greens hair elf then turned away toward her blond companion. " Come Aiz, we must report back to the others." Thus like that they were both gone from my sight.

Well there goes my ticket in resolving this whole minotaur issue in a simple manner, along with my easy pass to the deeper floors. Perhaps I can use this horn to convince my advisor. After all how would Altair explain that I have something like this in my possession.

" Mercurius-san please reconsider even if you can handle a minotaur on your own, I heard the spawn rate for dangerous, powerful monstera exponentially increases in the lower floors!" Well would you look at that the brat finally snapped back into reality, conveniently after I finished my conversation to. Well at least for now I got this goin for me.

 **Time Skip**

" Okay then with 40 goblins stones, 3 goblins claws, 60 war shadows stones, and 2 minotaur stones, your total comes to about 120,000 valis… Wait a minutes didn't you just start dungeon exploring a few day ago how did a rookie like you get 2 minotaur stones."

So quick catch up, after I escorted Bell back to the surface rather than be a good familia member and escort all the way back to the Guild building. I instead fell into an old bad habit of mine, procrastinating my worries away and thus went back into the dungeon to take my frustration from a failed plan attempt, on poor defenseless monsters. Leaving Bell to face the danger of an angry elven guild advisor alone. Now it about sunset and I had finally gotten out of the dungeon to exchange my hard earned stones.

" I also have a minotaur horned that I got from killing one of them, but considering how my smith request 4 of these annoying things I'll be keeping onto this."

" You know what I am not dealing with this, let your guild advisor handle this problem… Hey Altair!"

Thus my advisor was called over. A admittedly beautiful women that looks to be around my age, if not ever so slightly younger. With white hairs flowing down all the ways to her feets. The most interesting detail about her being the eyes. Altair scalera was different from most normal people, as the outer part of it was red, while the inner part touching her square black pupil were blue. I don't know why but for some reason I feel like she would look really good in a black military uniform.

" What is it Vein, I just finished a few stacks of paperwork, So I appreciate a break from things."

" Oh, then you will love this then, Look this newbie just bought 2 minotaur stones to exchange and is apparently in possession of a horn."

Altair turned her attention from the male exchange men to me.

" Consolation booth?" I asked.

" Consolation booth."

Thus I followed her to the back of the guild, to ones of the sound tight rooms. Getting myself comfortable on one of the sofa, Altair brought over some tea that she had prepared.

" So what happened?" You know this is admittedly one of the things I love about my advisor, the fact that unlike the admittedly berserker women that Bell got, this one actually listen to my story before hand.

Thus I began recalling my day uptill now. Going over how I gotten myself a smith contract to how I managed to saved Cranel's life after I fodderized 2 minotaurs and finally how I went into one last trip into the dungeon to grind my frustration away.

" I see and that is all?"

" That all."

" Well then, beside the fact that you thought it was a good idea to go back into that place after the events that happened before, I see no real reason to chastise you on anything else."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Hmmm you surprisingly took this all, lighter than how I imagined a guild advisor should."

" Oh don't get me wrong if I was an average guild advisor I be mad. However you seems to forget that before that I was a mage first, I could tell the moment I was assigned to you, that you were probably at the strength of a level 3, possibly 4 now. Thus I know you would have no problem dealing with such low level threats."

Did she just call a minotaur a low level threat? Hmm strange the only ones that could say that are those at the higher end reaches of level 3. Which begs the question how strong is she and if she so strong what her story for quitting. Though for now I should just be sure to stay on Altair good side just in case.

" Then if you know I am so strong, than while were on the topic you mind giving me permission to start dungeon diving into the middle floors?"

" Absolutely not."

" Oh, and why is that?"

" Simple even if I know you can do it, that doesn't mean my colleagues and boss does to. If they were to learn that I let a complete newbie into the deeper floors without the stats to show for, I be a complete laughing stock around here or worse get fired. So unless you have a more credible source then me backing you up, I am afraid your stuck officially on the first few floors."

" So for now I should just grind trash mobs for a while, until hopefully somebody comes by with enough credibility to vouch for my abilities?"

" You won't have to wait for too long give me about a week or so, to get approval. Well unless you can find 2 high class adventurer that just so happened to witness your great feat in soloing 2 minotaurs."

" Actually there were 2 high class adventurers that saw my great feat or at the very least 1."

" Oh can you give me a description of them then?"

" Yeah they were both from the Loki familia, One was a green haired elf with bigger 'mind' capacity then me, at least level 5 if I say so. The other was a blond hair girl wearing mostly white, looked to be around 16. I believe the blond hair one was called Aiz."

" So you met the Sword Princess and Nine Hell, huh? How convenient."

" Oh, you know them? Are they famous around here?"

" Both are 1st class, Aiz is a level 5 and the green hair elf, Riveria is a level 6. As for my connection with them I was once in the Loki familia until just recently. I personally knew them beyond simple superiors."

So not only is Altair a presumably a high class adventurer, but she was also apparently in one of Orario top familias. High enough in the food chain to personally know 2 of Loki's 1st class adventurer. This story already has so many holes in it already, that I could mistake it for swiss cheese.

" Ah well then you should expect them to come check on you sometime soon."

" Hmmm?"

" I tried to convince them that I was a level 1 and that I needed someone to vouch for me in my minotaur claim. They didn't believe me so I sent them your way."

" Considering then that they just came back from an expedition, I imagined that while taking care of the stones transactions they'll pay me a visit, If so come back tomorrow and I'll have permission."

" Great than I'll see you tomorrow." Man, I am lucky to have this person as my advisor. Even if her background story currently a bit shady in my eyes.

Thus our little meeting came to an end. Now I should probably give this horn to Gran before anyone think of trying to steal it.

 **Meanwhile Bell Pov**

" Kami-sama I'm home!"

" Bell-kun welcome back. How was you day?" Asked my Kami-sama as she flew right into me.

" Hahahaha, well you see…" Thus I began telling my tale of how I was save by my new hero, after almost having gotten killed by a stray minotaur.

" WHAT, You ran into a minotaur today! Are you hurt anywhere. Where Merc-kun now? Is he hurt? Which hospital is he staying in?"

" It okay kami-sama, Mercurius-san saved me without either of us sustaining any injuries." Well beside the emotional ones I received today. " After that he escorted me back to the surface before returning into the dungeon again. I think he mentioned something about releasing stress?"

" What!? Why would he think that going back there would be a good idea, after what just happened?! I warned him about this attitude of his didn't I ! " Kami-sama yelled as a red aura of anger began to surround her tiny frame.

" Kami-sama please calm down. Mercurius-san said he only stay in the upper floor. Plus with the ability to kill minotaurs I don't think anything will be a threat to him…"

" Well I guess I'll drop the matter… for now. However I'll talk to Merc-kun personally after this."

" Ahahahahaha." The only response I could give to that was a weak laugh, while scratching the back of my head.

" Since Merc-kun isn't here yet how about we take this chance to update your stats. I imagine that after surviving a minotaur attack, your abilities would have grown quite a lot."

" Sure kami-sama."

Taking off my shirt. I layed down onto the bed that Mercurius-san made for me with his magic. My Kami-sama sat on top my back. Taking out a needle she pricks her finger allowing for a drop of blood to fall onto my back. Like a ripple, then and there I could feel the grace she had given me begin to update. As my kami-sama began working her miracle, moving her hand around my back to slowly imprint the status.

" All right Bell-kun Im done."

→ feeling her get off of me to sit on the other end of the bed. I got up and took my status sheet that she was holding out for me.

 **-Status [Bell Cranel]-**

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Level 1**

 **Strength: I 77 → I 82**

 **Endurance: I 13**

 **Dexterity: I 93 → I 96**

 **Agility: H 148 → G 223**

 **[Skill]**

 **[Magic]**

A barebone, but admittedly correct change. The fact that my Agility grew so much is probably only because of the fact that I spent the entire day running from a minotaur. My other stats growth probably came from the fact that I at least fough one or two monsters before encountering the minotaur. Slow at this average pace I won't be able to catch up to Mercurius-san at all. I mean if I grew this much from simply running away from a minotaur, then how much would Mercurius-san grow from managing to kill one.

" Huh? Kami-sama what this scratch mark under the [Skill]?" I asked while pointing to the spot just under the [Skill] category, which seem to have been erased for some reason.

" Ah sorry Bell my hand slipped a bit. Just ignore that."

T-T and just when I thought I got a skill. I was so excited about it to.

" Hey Kami-sama what does Mercurius-san stats look like?" I was curious, I wanted to know the difference between me and my idol. I knew that he was still level 1 and had to grow from the beginning like me, only difference being he had magic, but I wanted to know how fast he grew in a only about 5 day compared to my 1 month.

" Ehh, well I guess I could show you since were all in the same familia, but why are you so suddenly interested?" Hestia asked in a normal tone.

" I guess I am just curious, after he saved me and all, I want to know what his stats looks like." I answered honestly.

" Okay then Bell-kun, but I want you to know that you should compare yourself to him. After all who know what kinds of things could be different from our world to his." Kami-sama warned me, probably having guessed my intention more or less. As she began to write down what she remember from Mercurius-san stats on a new sheet of paper, due to not having the original, since we usually just burn them afterward to keep information from accidently spreading.

When she finally finished, she handed the paper to me. Grabbing quiet swiftly I began to read through his stats.

 **-Status [Mercurius Ark]-**

 **Name: Mercurius Ark**

 **Level 1**

 **Strength** **I** **10**

 **Endurance** **I** **3**

 **Dexterity** **I** **13**

 **Agility** **I** **6**

 **Magic** **I** **93**

Strong, Those were the only though that came to my head as I read through his number alone. The Strength, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility stats were nothing special, in fact I think their even lower than mine when I was 5 days in. However the Magic stat more than made up for that. 93. 5 days in and Mercurius-san already had a stat rivaling that of my 1 month old Dexterity stat. To say I was surprised would be putting it lightly. I mean I knew Mercurius-san would have a high Magic stat, after all he did use a lot of magic, but I never imagined it would be this high already. This isn't even accounting for what happened today!

Finishing up with that I began to read his Skills

 **[Skill]**

 **Mystery B**

 **Mage A**

 **Magic Resistance D**

 **Summoner E**

This was more on the line of what I expected believe it or not. After all I at the least knew of the skills an average mage is expected to have and considering Mercurius-san backstory it comes to no surprise thus far that he would have these skills. The only things that truly came as a surprise were the rank. E is already a fairly high rank for a level 1 to have if not completely outrageous, however to think his mage skill would be at rank A. I don't know who currently hold this title, but isn't the highest officially known rank in the Mage skill at E according to Eina-san, the same rank as Mercurius-san lowest rank one? Doesn't that make Mercurius-san the best [Mage] in all of known Orario?

Moving on from the Skills I finally made it to the Spells. The pride of any mage.

 **[Magic]**

 **( As said in chapter 2 this list contain over a hundred spell due to listing every magecraft Merc knows, Which by the way includes bounded fields and the combo attack done last chapter.)**

I was gaping when I finished reading the entire list of spells Mercurius-san has. No wonder he had the Mage skill at A rank. Why wouldn't he, when he blew the maximum 3 spells limit of the average adventurer, by at least 97. I'm pretty sure I counted well over a hundreds spells on this list. Actually Im wondering how Hestia-sama managed to write all this in such a short time, along with find the space to fit it all!?

" Thi-this is?" I stuttered in amazement at the strength of my newest idol.

" Bell-kun, as human you guys will grow at your own pace. For Merc-kun who grew up in another world and was learning magic since apparently since he was 5, this is probably something that shouldn't come as a surprise. You should focus on your own path not his." Kami-sama tried to cheer me on but considering the slight uncertainty I felt from her voice it wasn't helping.

I think I get it now. Mercurius-san isn't simply strong, he someone who very existence break the common sense of this world. To reach his stage I have to surpass the growth rate of even the strongest of adventurer. Alright first thing tomorrow I am going to redouble my efforts in the dungeon.

Hearing the closing of the door behind me. " Im home!" said the voice of my savior. For now however I should probably thank him for saving me today since I never got the chance to.

 **Hestia Pov**

Waiting for until Bell-kun turned his back against me. I then made my way to the fireplace to burn the stats sheet of both Bell and Mercurius. It a good things I chose to hide that skill didn't I.

 **Limit Break** a never before heard of skill that manifested in my little Bell-kun. The ability to reach new hidden potential, even during mid battle, based on how much effort ones put into something. Probably the real reason why Bell agility stats increase by around 80 points, after all even if he was chased by a minotaur something like that should have not granted him that many points. Truly a skill befitting of a hero from ancient times. If Bell-kun knew about this, then based on his feeling now, he probably would have thrust himself carelessly into the danger of the dungeon. I don't want that, Bell-kun should experience things more slowly, If he just charges into the dungeon blindly then I'm afraid of the worst that may come. Honestly Merc-kun you trouble child, I really am going to chastise you on your decision making skills!

" Kami-sama aren't you going to come greet Mercurius-san also?" Well for now I guess we should leave it as is. Hopefully Merc-kun will be able to continue supporting Bell-kun until the time he can stand on his own. Though now I have a trouble maker to chastise.

 **Time skip the next day Merc Pov**

You know I never thought I say this, but man do I regret waking up so early. Due to the concerning events that had happened with Cranel yesterday, I decided that rather than take time to explore the city, I would instead stay home and wait for the brat to wake up and begin his training. Now that I think about there was no real reason for me to stay here, since my spell would just tell me when the boy wakes and then I could just rush back. Now however I am currently practicing with some of the less volatile primordial runes caster taught me, as I wait for the boy eminent wake. I really need the Hestia familia to move out soon, so that I can finally set up a private workshop. He should be awake just about any minute now if his memories are anything to go by. In fact here he coming now.

With the door to the church basement opening before me, coming out of it was the figure of none other than Cranel himself.

" Ah Mercurius-san good morning. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long." Cranel greeted me like always.

" Nope not to long." I lied through my teeth. " Before we go to the dungeon I need you to come with me somewhere. You mind?"

" Ah, it okay knowing you it must be important."

Thus Cranel followed me toward an abandoned cole de sac, I had discovered a day prior during one of my early morning run.

" Alright now that we're here I'll be straight with you training starts now."

" Wah?" Cranel didn't have the time to say anything else before I rushed in and sent the him flying a couple meters back with a kick.

" I told you after the incident yesterday didn't I, that we would begin training as soon as I can find the time to do it?" I waited for the boy to get up.

" Yeah but I thought you would at least give me more of a warning before starting Mercurius-san!" The brat took out his dagger.

" Well in the dungeon you can't never expect a warning whenever a monster aims for you life consider that lesson 1. Now DODGE!" I rushed in again this time adjusting my speed so that he could dodge out of the way.

Though against all odds, despite his regular fighting style the idiot chose to block instead. Which ultimately led to him being unable to bear the power behind my kick and once again be sent flying again. You know why do I feel like this will be a very long day.

 **Time Skip**

" Mercurius-san did you have to be so rough? I can still feel the aches in my bone." Complained my white haired companion next to me.

" Man up Cranel, I already healed you with my magic, so you should be by all mean okay. Just give yourself time to get used to it.

" nnn...nnn...nnn." Cranel whimpered. What are you a dog? What happened to the whole rabbit theme you got going on for you?

It been a couple of minutes since me and Cranel had finished our training session, for the day. Which honestly went worse than expected. I don't know why but for some reason the brat kept blocking instead of dodging. Leading to some very painful experience, for me to watch and for him to feel. Now we were walking down the crowded streets of Orario making our way to the dungeon. Passing casual banter to each other.

It was at that moment that I felt someone watching me. Clairvoyance the ability to see into either any point in the past, present or future. Guessing on the feeling of the magic and how shitty the person did in concealing it, I am guessing that this clairvoyance is thankfully limited to that of the present.

" Mercurius-san did you just feel that gaze just now?" Cranel asked me as his eyes wandered all around the place.

Tch if the person is still watching us than if I answer now they will find out I can detect them better play this safe than.

" Hmmm? Feel what." I said aloud as I connected my mind to Cranel.

( Hey can you hear me.) I communicated through our mind.

" Mercurius-san?" he asked aloud like an idiot.

( Okay listen brat currently I have telepathically connected my mind to yours. Now if you understand me tap your right pointer finger against your leg twice.)

Good so he no a complete idiot.

( Good, now then listen right now someone is watching us through some kind of magical ability from a place very far away. So don't act like anything happened and start walking again.)

Taking the lead, Cranel quickly followed behind. Though I couldn't help but notice that his gaze was drifting toward the top of Babel. Hmmm was that where he thought the feeling came from? Some kind of instinct perhaps?

( All right then here the thing, we or at least I don't know who this person is nor how strong of a force they have behind them, so for now we got no choice but to play their game and act like everything normal.)

Despite facing away from the boy I could tell that a panicked expression had surfaced on his face.

( Don't panic if they truly wanted us dead, then I imagine someone with enough resources to obtain a clairvoyance spell would do so already. No they have another agenda but for now let me handle that part. You just focus on adventuring like normal. Whatever their here for, they came for me not you.) I lied to him, after all I felt no gaze just simple magic power, meaning that their attention was all on Cranel.

Once again a horrible expression surfaced onto Cranel face. This time… Frustration? Was he angry that he was too weak to do anything?

" Adventurer-sama you dropped this you dropped this!" coming from the crowd, toward Cranel just then was a silver haired, human girl, probably around 18, wearing a maid uniform. In her hand was a magic stone.

" Umo thank you?" Cranel dropping a magic stone? Blasphemy considering the financial situation of the Hestia familia, then it highly unlikely he would just forget to exchange a stone while on the surface.

Well at the very least I could tell this wasn't our previous stalker. After all if they were so close why would they need to use clairvoyance and even if so, what kind of idiot reveal themselves moments after they went through the trouble of using it in the first place.

" Hey adventurer-sama are you going to the dungeon this early?"

" Yeah, but I am used to it." At that moment, at the worst possible time Cranel stomach decided to act out. " Goooh." I could easily see the blush the kid was sporting.

" Hmmm have you not eaten lunch yet? Here you can have mine." the silver haired girl try to hand Cranel a lunch box. How convenient that while running to give a random stranger a magic stone, she would just to happen to bring her lunch box with her. Even Cranel can't possibly be this foolish

" Ah thank you, but I can't possibly take this."

" No I insist, I couldn't possibly go on if I left an adventurer starving in the dungeon!" The girl declared with a bit of vigor.

" Well…" Oy, oy, oy is he seriously thinking of actually accepting it?

" Here how about this in exchange you come to the restaurant I work at later today it called the benevolent mistress. Ask for Syr if you don't see me." A vixen's no doubt this woman was a skilled trickster.

" Well in that case I suppose I can't refuse. My name Bell, Bell Cranel." Thus he accepted the lunch box, until the end he played to this girls tune.

" Alright I'll see you later tonight, Bell-kun" Man already on kun, I can see where she trying to go with all this already or not, who know she is a vixen.

Having finished with his conversation Bell turned around to face me, only to find out that I was already far away from the couple to be.

 **Freyja Pov**

Ah, Bell Cranel. How beautiful his soul is. Never before in my eternity of living have I ever seen such a stainless soul. Pure white like that of a canvas never having before been touched. The epitome of brilliance unrivaled. Yes not matter what I have to add him to my familia, but not yet no first I have to tease him a bit push him to his maximum potential, then and only then will he join me.

Though on the other hand, his hooded companion could be said to be my Bell polar opposite. His soul did not interest me like Bell did, but that not to say that it was common, if anything it was as unique as my Bell. Unlike Bell pure white soul however his was jet black. Not in the way that he was evil. No rather his soul was already completed a canvas that had every nook and cranny of it frame painted over. The black color representing his unchanging ways. If I had to say anything, it as if the boy was brought into this world with a single purpose and no other. Yes like those heroes destined for greatness, who souls I onced judged in Heaven. Though unlike a hero, this boy seems to oppose destiny. Yes as if he should have never been born in the first place. As if he was born to change fate itself.

"Ottar." I called for my greatest child.

" Yes Freyja-sama?"

" Gather as much information on Bell Cranel, and his hooded companion as possible."

" It shall be done, Freyja-sama." Thus my greatest child left to fulfill the mission I gave him.

* * *

 **Thus once again I finish another chapter in about a week time. On to the discussion but before that some reviews that I been meaning to answer but always forget to.**

 **victimsofrage: It would be spoilers if I just reveal which magic he is aiming for. No fun it that.**

 **Boyzilla: I must say I am suprise that you are reading my work. Thank you for the criticism I'll try to do my best in relaying why Merc chose to join Hestia familia.**

 **Jose19: Well he won't be revealing his origin story to anyone beyond Hestia and Bell for a long time, as for Freyja well we will see.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Thank you for the compliment and advice.**

 **superpierce: I am pretty sure that Bell want a harem at the start. In fact in the beginning of Volume 1 Bell says that naturally seeking a harem was a man romance. Taught to him by his truly inspiring grandpa.**

 **Now on to discussion. Let start with the biggest thing, Limit Break Bell skill that replace Realis Freese. I''ll be honest until writing this chapter I was going to have Bell get Liaris Freese, but then I realized something. I hate free power with literally no setbacks. So instead of a skill that will increase Cranel growth base on every little action he takes we get a skill that increase his growth base on how much effort he puts in. In this chapter we see that only Cranel Agility got a huge spike in stats, this is due to Cranel only having truly pushed himself during his run in with the Minotaur and not any other mob. Limit Break at it full potential will give an even greater stats boost then even Liaris Freese but only if Cranel is pushed to his limits and beyond PLUS ULTRA!**

 **My Oc guild advisor Altair... No comment proceed along please.**

 **Finally Merc souls which Freyja revealed at the end. Foreshadowing for what ahead now move along please.**

* * *

 **Anyways review or Pm me to tell me what you think**


End file.
